the world of emptiness
by Hategive
Summary: after Aizen is defeated by Kurosaki ichigo a new enemy appears: the Shinoashi  he also discovers that Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, halibell and a new one are alive
1. Heyena Jeaguerjaquez

THIS IS A STORY BASED ON THE TWO ESPADA I LOVE MORE THAT ARE ULQUIORRA AND GRIMMJOW NOW TOGHETER WITH ICHIGO AND OTHERS VS A NEW ENEMY (warning: you'll find a character called Diablo Sangre...I don't own him...I took him from Hollowpantera's story cause I liked him too much)

Grimmjow: "a story about me? Wow..."

Ulquiorra: "and me Trash!"

Grimmjow: "grrrrr"

Me: "DON'T START AN ARGUMENT NOW!"

Grimmjow: "grrrr"

Ulquiorra: "yes, I'm very sorry" (bows and walk away)

**Prologue: aizen's been defeated by kurosaki during his last battle and got sealed off by Urahara. While aizen is gone, a new enemy is approaching the human world and ichigo and friends must find defend their home but someone really unexpected comes to help them...**

Cap.1: HEYENA JEAGERJAQUEZ (aspect of death: jealousy)

It was a normal day of school for kurosaki and co.

"hey I'm going ok?"

"yes ichigo, make sure you come back at 19.00 or else i'll give a kick in your face as yesterday" said Isshin.

"yeah, right", (as if you could) ichigo thought...he had felt strange. After the beating of Aizen, things were quite strange, not a hollow in sight (and that was strange enough), and no more perils.

Ichigo stopped in a road thinking when was suddenly interrupted in his toughs by "something" that run over him at Sonido Speed in the sky.

It was a girl, light blue hair and her reiastu was high enough to make him turn around but what was strange was that her reiatsu was...was just like...A HOLLOW!

"Damn"

ichigo said under his breath as began chasing the girl around; when he got a little closer to her, the girl suddenly stopped as ichigo stopped too and took a fighting stance as she turned around and said "finally...I was getting tired of searching for you...are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" and ichigo "who wants to know?" he asked unsheating zangetsu,

"I'm not here to fight"

She said in a calm tone, "and who are you?" ichigo asked confused, hands still on zangetsu, since she didn't reply he went on "you have a hollow's reiatsu, are you an arrancar?"...still not answer...

he was about to run into her when she revealed a tattoo on her right high-back revealing a thing Ichigo didn't want to see..."AN ESPADA?" ichigo said backing away charging his getsuga tensho at her while she removed the hand from her shoulder and looked at him calmly with no intentions of attacking...ichigo was breathing faster and faster as he was about to release his attack when he eared a chuckle "what's so funny?" he asked and this time she replied "you're really hot-tempered as **he** said!"...ichigo now was confused "who said what?" he said with a confused look on his face..."I'm getting tired of this!" he said "just tell me who you are and who said that to you!"

"Fine" she said "my name is Heyena jeaguerjaquez, the current 3rd espada in heuco mundo...and yes sister in death of Grimmjow jeaguerjaquez"...now ichigo was speachless..."wait...sister in death?"

"Yes, when an espada born, he got a new name and surname...we are sister and brother in death since he died at the same time and way I was..." she said calmly "and my aspect of death is **jealousy**".

"right...I guess I understood...so why are you here?" he asked finally re-sheathing Zangetsu now that he understood she really didn't want to fight but he maintained his guard up since,,,,guys, she was an Espada after all.

"I'm here because a new treat is heading for your and **our**world so **they** send me here to tell you this...I need to go to Soul society and tell the shinigami Capitan Yamamoto the reasons I have come here but before that, I got to speak to Urahara Kisuke...**they**told me to search for you..." she said now walking towards ichigo without evil intentions...

"They...who?" ichigo asked with curiosity


	2. Surprises

CHARAPTER 2: SURPRISES

"They...who?"

"The other Espadas" she said "and by the way, you'll see them for yourself at the right time ichigo...just bring me to urahara kisuke...I need to talk to him..." she said with a serious look on her face...

"Fine" he said as he headed with her to Urahara...

When they arrived at the shop Urahara was already outside the shop with orihime, uryu and chad since they all felt that powerful reiatsu.

Everyone was in a fighting stance apart Urahara and ichigo...everybody were shocked when Urahara suddenly said "welcome back...Heyena-san" as she grinned in response.

Ichigo and the others blinked "he knew her?" they all thought

They all went inside, where there were also Rukia and Renji...as always Renji seeing the hollow enter, drew Zambimaru and tried to hit her but she stopped him with only a hand (and that was something since Renji was a vice-Capitan anyway) as she smirked and said "don't do that again". Urahara calmed the two as they all sited down.

She explained the situation to them as they all listened...

"Well now..." urahara said getting up "I think it's time you go train a little with the others down there"

Ichigo got up "others? Who?"

Urahara was watching him with a stern look as he said "the other Espadas of course" and ichigo gave him a punch in the nose "you were hiding the other Espadas here?"...Urahara rubbed his nose and said "actually" as he looked up serious "no! I was aware of this treat and they sended Heyena here, she explained and asked me if she and the others could train here...and I said yes".

"heuco mundo wasn't enough?" uryu said arshily as Renji nodded...and Urahara simply shook his head and said "the treat is heading for heuco mundo", as they all fell silent "in all this years, a unknown number of hollows has appeared but you said you didn't see, even a hollow in these days and that's not normal correct?" he said as they all nodded,

"well then..." he continued "sometimes, beings that are not dead but neither alive...not shinigami but neither hollows appears on the edge of heuco mundo created from all the hatred and the disappointment for shinigami and hollows themselves...and it seems that Aizen knew this and when I sealed him off he began concentring all the rage and hatred in himself making this beings born faster and stronger. They are the shi no ashi or **hands****of****death**...and it seems they are pretty strong tough..." he finished looking down adjusting his cap...

everybody were silent as ichigo broke the silence with a simply "what?" as urahara sighed and said "it's difficult to explain...look...there are about 20-30 shinoashi in heuco mundo coming here for kill all the shinigami and hollows they encounter, is that better?" he asked smiling

"Tough!" ichigo said "ok, so...how do we recognize them?" uryu then said

Urahara nodded in agreement and said " actually, they look like the Espadas, if they were created by the hatred or disappointment for a shinigami they have a red-hand tattoo on a part of their bodies with a number or letter that tells their level among the others..." urahara said as chad interrupt him

"Like the Espada?" chad asked

Urahara nodded seriously "something like that tough...if they were created from the hatred or disappointment for Espadas or hollows they have a blue-hand tattoo on a part of their body...is that all right?"

"Do they have an aspect of death too, like spadas?" orihime said

As Heyena replied "yes, they do..."

urahara then said " well, ichigo since you're a shinigami like me tough you'd better train up yourself and maybe the other Espadas, **that****you****already****know**, can help you get stronger" he said as ichigo blinked...

"I...I already know them?" he said with a dumb look on his face.

"Oh, yeah" urahara said smiling at him for his shock-like look.

They all followed urahara on the undergrounds where long time ago they trained for defeat the Espadas and now they were allies? "Bullshit!" Renji thought growling...and Rukia noticed that;

"Something wrong?" she said at him "actually yes, we're helping enemies Rukia...if Soul society discover us we're damn dead!"

"Not really" Urahara said "i'll call yoruichi to go and tell this to Yamamoto himself and you'll see there will be no consequences on us"…. (I doubt that) Renji thought heading for a new room in the underground with all the others.

They entered a training room where they all heard noises from crushing, cursing and then crushing again...

Ichigo didn't recognize their voices yet...they were too far away for him to understand who it was.

Suddenly Urahara stopped and looked at them...they all looked at him in a questioning look as he shook his head and said "Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Uryu, Renji and ichigo..." he said as they all looked at him "you stop here until I return...".

"Why?" Renji grunted..."because their spiritual pressure is too much for you" Urahara said serious as more curses were eared as well as other smashing sounds in the area of training Urahara was heading to...

"You're calling us weak?" Renji now was furious..." no, I just don't want you to be killed!" he said now in a tired look...

Renji cursed something under his breath as he sat down, along with the others...

Heyena looked at them and smirked at Renji as to say "take that!" and he growled back at her that was smiling.

A little time passed and Urahara returned without Heyena and said "come in..." as the others walked in and widened their eyes...there were three others Espada a part Heyena that everybody knew too well, especially two of them...

The first had blue hairs and eyes as his look of destruction always took over, ichigo remembered too well those eyes and the number on his back...

"Grimmjow" he said in a low tone as the arrancar turned to him and smiled in defiance (why does he always does like this?) ichigo thought as somebody TOTALLY unexpected spoke

"Don't distract yourself from your opponent trash"

That monotone tone...

Orihime looked up as she saw a well-known being that had black wings behind his back, his pale skin and his always calm look on his face...orihime remembered that blank eyes well...that number on his chest and his hided feelings...

"ULQUIORRA!" she shouted as happy as she never was...

They all blinked to see Orihime so happy about seeing Ulquiorra and even the 4th Espada looked at her with a "Shocked" look on his face. (That's just because his look was a little different, not that he was shocked for real)

"who is distracted Ulquiorra?" said Grimmjow pointing Pantera at his throat in a teasing manner "you're the one that's looking at them Cuatro" he said grinning

Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow and simply said "mph! Trash!"

"Stop calling me that damnit!" as he slashed Ulquiorra with Pantera as he simply backed away making him hit air...they began fighting again...furiously...it didn't look like a training but like a real fight...

"Wow...they are serious" Chad said...

"Yup" urahara said "those two were like this since the beginning..." he said in exhaustion

Uryu looked at the opponent of Heyena with interest and said "and that's halibel I guess"

Everybody turned and nodded as the two girls acknowledged them and stopped fighting.

Grimmjow didn't care about their presence! He wanted to beat Ulquiorra as always but the 4th espada knew they should have stop.

While Grimmjow was attacking him, Ulquiorra disappeared and re-appeared behind him with Sonido. As Grimmjow turned he punched him a little stronger than necessary making his spiritual pressure raise too much for Ichigo and the others that fell on their knees but as soon as Ulquiorra realized that, he reduced his spiritual pressure immediately as they regained their composure...and Ulquiorra went down to see if Grimmjow was alive, returning to his original form (not resurrected).

... (Of course he was alive)...nothing was moving under those broken rocks

"ow...that...hurt...DAMN THAT HURT ULQUIORRA!" said Grimmjow holding his stomach still on his knees in pain as Ulquiorra reached over "if you had stop, I would have not done that, trash" he said always in his monotone tone as Grimmjow stood up suddenly trying to hit Ulquiorra and then falling back to his knees in pain... "Shit" he said.

"You need help trash?" Ulquiorra said "in your dreams Ulquiorra! And stop it with the trash thing!" he said as he stood...

"Fine then Sexta" Ulquiorra said back and Grimmjow rolled his eyes and than shook his head heading to the others with Ulquiorra right behind.

"He kicked your ass huh Grimmjow?" said Heyena as they were approaching...

"shut up!" he snapped "I didn't thought he would have used that power...it was just a training otherwise..." he said looking back at Ulquiorra "I would have not been punched like that!" he said turning away from Ulquiorra that simply said "if I was serious, I would have used more spiritual pressure Sexta" he teased..."I know because I, too, would have done that in that case,Cuatro!" he said in retort as Ulquiorra simply said "trash!" as he looked away from Grimmjow now furious...

"I think it's enough for you two" said Halibel putting herself in the centre of the two and trying to restrain Grimmjow from assaulting Ulquiorra...as Urahara sighed and shocked his head in frustration...

Everybody looked at them dumbfounded as Heyena said "this is a pain...they're always like this"

And ichigo said "wow...what a life!"

Urahara explained to ichigo how come Ulquiorra was alive while explaining that Grimmjow never died in the first place and neither did Halibel.

As the discussion was over, Urahara stood up and said "ok...enough for today for you...and anyway it's almost 22.00 o'clock, you'd better go and rest" said to the other arrancar that simply nodded. All a part Grimmjow that was still furious for the trash thing...as Ulquiorra moved away along with the others.

While they all were heading back with the four Espada in the front, Urahara said "ops...I forgot there is a problem" he stopped as they all did.

"Only one?" Grimmjow retorted a little annoyed from earlier

"Yea..." urahara simply said ignoring the tone of the Arrancar as Ichigo said "what is that Urahara?"

"I only got two rooms with the power to seal spiritual pressure while the arrancars here are actually four"

"They'll stay here for the night? You're crazy? Ok for the training but even sleeping here is a little too much no?" Renji retorted as Ulquiorra stepped forward saying "we can't go anywhere else since your friends from Soul Society, not knowing anything, would detect and attack us and in any case, you really want us to go around in the human world by ourselves? We're hollows aren't we?" he said calmly as Renji growled (he's always right damnit!) Renji thought as Urahara continued.

"Ok, so...how can we divide them?" Urahara said as everybody watched him.

"I don't trust them to be in there alone...I say an Espada and a shinigami" Renji proposed as Grimmjow was about to say something but was suddenly stopped by the hand of Ulquiorra ,that looked him as if saying "it's better you stay out of this...". And Grimmjow backed where he was nodding to him...

"No Renji...Urahara said he got two chambers and not four..." Rukia said

"Damn true..." Renji said thinking about something else...

"I say..." began Ichigo as the others looked at him "it's correct to split them in two...halibel with Heyena and Grimmjow with Ulquiorra...since you know... guy with guy and girl with girl...I...suppose"

He said as Urahara said "AGREED!" as Grimmjow snapped out of his toughs "no wait, what? ME WITH ULQUIORRA? ARE YOU CRAZY? We're gonna kill each other ya know?" he said as Ulquiorra didn't reply to his speech.

"Well, he's right on this..." said Halibel reminding the others of earlier...

"Very well..." ichigo said "who's stronger among you two?"

They all blinked at him...even Grimmjow was speechless as Ulquiorra stepped in "I am!" he said firmly as Grimmjow growled "not true..." he said

"I am 4, you are 6!" Ulquiorra said calmly again as Grimmjow exploded "THAT WAS BEFORE YOU IDIOT!" he shouted making everybody shut up in silence as Grimmjow stepped forward to Ulquiorra "you saw earlier didn't you?" he said pointing at Ichigo and the others "you were able to bring them on their knees with your resurrection form didn't you?" he said now a bit slowly as Ulquiorra stood silent,

"It's strange since Ichigo almost killed you is it? You've increased your strength but I have too!" he continued as everybody get the hit "and by the way...now you are 1st and I'm 2nd not 4 and 6 you know?" he said pouting at Ulquiorra as he simply said "that still means, I'm stronger than you" he said to Grimmjow that was fighting the urge to kill him from what he said...

"You fell after my attack before, anyway bat-spada" spoke Grimmjow teasing him

"It was Urahara's fault and besides I'm not the one hardly breathing right now..." retorted Ulquiorra as Grimmjow retorted in defence

"Not true...I'm fine right now...and besides..." he said teasing "it was a training...not a fight"

"All excuses...trash!" Ulquiorra said...

Again that word...Grimmjow hated it! He was not trash...just because he was two ranks (I mean one now) under him didn't mean he was that weak didn't it?

At that point everybody, even Ulquiorra, were expecting Grimmjow to attack the emotionless Espada but that didn't happened...Grimmjow simply calmed himself, as pain from the earlier fight with Ulquiorra came in, and said "just have it your way...ok...I'm going with him since I'm too tired to start an argument right now..." he said starting to walk again followed by halibel as they all stared at him...and back to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was a little shocked from this but said nothing as they all agreed to Ichigo's idea about the groups per room as they all enter the corridor with...well...about..

"6 rooms?" Ichigo said surprised...as Urahara simply said " as you noticed I use my space well.." he said in a funny tone as Ichigo made a look of annoyance as they all went on.

The rooms were coordinated per number from 43 to 49 as Rukia said "why these numbers?" as Urahara simply returned "why? Well because 43 is my favourite number..."

Urahara gave the 2 Espada ladies the greatest room (43) since as you know...Urahara was a real ladies-man.

As they continued...suddenly Urahara stopped as ichigo saw he was laughing louder enough for the others to notice and blink at him as ichigo said "why are you laughing? There's nothing funny..." he said as Ulquiorra understood and made a "mph" sound, noticed only by Orihime who was near him.

"Hahaah...what a coincidence...hahaha" he said "I guess i'll give you two this room...hahaha it's really appropriate!Hahaha" he said between laughs as they all understood...all apart Grimmjow that looked at the door dumbfounded as Ulquiorra noticed and said "the number..." in his monotone tone as Grimmjow looked better

46 - 4 and 6…46…o god four over six?

"Oh shit" he thought mentally...turning his head away blushing furiously from embarrassment...as Urahara noticed and said "huh? Grimmjow understood only now?" as Ulquiorra nodded, Urahara collapsed laughing once again.

As they all regained their composures, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped in the room as Grimmjow asked "we can't exit from here until tomorrow?" as Ulquiorra closed his eyes as to say (trash) again while Urahara said..."of course yes".

"Thank god!" Grimmjow said but was interrupted from someone else in the corner "but only for more training with your fellow Espada!"

Everybody turned as yoruichi was standing near the door way against the wall waiting for the others to come.

Grimmjow growled... (I'm never gonna stay here with him) he thought looking back at Ulquiorra...

Ichigo then interrupted as he said "Ulquiorra...you can use your second resurrection if he tries to do something wrong you know?" and at that Grimmjow blinked, almost in a look of fear, as he said "what did you say?" he said now a little more serious than before...

"You didn't know?" Ichigo said as Grimmjow looked at him "know what Kurosaki?" he said hoping that he wouldn't repeat that again

"Ulquiorra has a second release".

Grimmjow simply looked at Ulquiorra that now assumed something like a smirk on his face and said "ok...you're kidding right?" he said nervously as Ulquiorra replied "no..."

Grimmjow now was really worried about his safety "well...maybe it wasn't the best idea to have us alone here..." he began but was interrupted from the closing of the door by Ulquiorra who pushed him to the ground looking at him...

"Help..." Grimmjow thought


	3. 46 or 64?

CHARAPTER 3: 46 OR 64?

After a couple of minutes Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were in the same position as they were before...

Grimmjow on the ground looking up at Ulquiorra that was still smirking in a "winner-like" manner as Grimmjow finally interrupted the silence "don't smirk at me like that...you're scaring the hell outta me ya know?" as he stood up heading for the bed as Ulquiorra's gaze was still on him "I said look away!" he said now irritated as the other simply said "trash" and looked away.

They soon noticed a very important thing...there was only a bed

"What the fuck?" said Grimmjow and paused for a moment...he looked back at Ulquiorra then looked at the bed as to say "MINE!"

"Don't even think about it, Sexta" said the Cuatro Espada as Grimmjow was approaching the bed.

"What?" he said confused "you're gonna sleep on the ground Ulquiorra" he said now grinning as Ulquiorra simply said "you sure?" with a too calm tone, even for himself. After that sentence of his, Grimmjow shuddered and it seems this was noticed by Ulquiorra as he said "afraid of losing the game?" he said as the other simply answered back

"not a chance!"

After 30 minutes the room was a mess...they were fighting in their resurrected forms. Grimmjow that was already tired form the beginning had cuts everywhere and was starting to have a headache but he ignored it, while Ulquiorra had a lot of cuts himself as well as 6 long slashes on his back from the Desgarron of Grimmjow. There was a minute of silence as Ulquiorra finally said "I'm tired of this" and raised his sword saying "true...despair!" as everything in the room went dark-green as Grimmjow closed his eyes from all the energy Ulquiorra showed.

When he eared Ulquiorra say "resurrection...Segunda...etapa" he looked up where once there was his head only to find his chest...

Damn Ulquiorra was taller than him now? He was quite intimidating in that form...

Grimmjow stood there shocked as Ulquiorra watched him seriously. Grimmjow was now scared...and scared for real...his hands began trembling as he lowered his attention on them, trying to make them stop...and believe me...that was a great mistake of his...

"You haven't learned yet to not take your attention away from your opponent, trash?" Ulquiorra said bringing Grimmjow stare back to him...

"So that's your second resurrection...?" he said looking down trying not to meet Ulquiorra gaze...

"Yes….now you're avoiding my watch...are you scared?" he said as Grimmjow tensed

No answer….

"no answer?" asked Ulquiorra

"well I'm tired of this!" he said as Grimmjow distanced himself from him on guard " behold! my strongest attack"

Ulquiorra launched at the sexta a Lanza Del Relampago since he was tired of fighting him every time...he was trash so he needed to be reminded of his place as subordinated to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow immediately understood the big amount of spiritual pressure from that move...

He knew very well he couldn't stop it but maybe...he was not as stupid as Ulquiorra thought him to be...He began focusing his spiritual pressure into his left hand and tried to stop the Lanza with that...cause you know...if that hit Grimmjow that would have meant his end and he, very well, knew it himself!

He grabbed it, shaking badly as Ulquiorra's attack draw him back from the amazing force making him crush against the wall…making a painful noise…..Grimmjow then launched it back at Ulquiorra missing him and Ulquiorra easily broke it with another attack and looked back at Grimmjow that was no longer in his resurrected form and was now near collapse from the great effort he had made. Ulquiorra was astonished, and this time for real...only ichigo kurosaki did stop that attack and he wasn't himself but now...Ulquiorra was 10 times stronger than kurosaki and Grimmjow...stopped...it?

Grimmjow noticed his shock and said "guess….I…I'm not that t-trash after all..." he said as he blacked out suddenly falling down but before he could reach the ground, he was intercepted by the wings of Ulquiorra that caught him a second before he hit the ground as he said "yeah...maybe you're not Trash after all" in a serious tone as he lifted Grimmjow with his hands, returning to his normal self.

Moments later he finished healing himself, as well as re-clean the room, since it was a mess thanks to the fight of earlier...

Grimmjow was awake now, sited against the cold wall, but he didn't felt that well as he was too tired to even talk...he simply watched Ulquiorra clean the room and put something white on the floor near the bed...

As Grimmjow protested, Ulquiorra picked him up and brought him to that white stuff on the floor putting him down and covering him with it. It was a kind of cover I guess.

"There!" he said, putting himself on the bed "you'll sleep there since you lost" he said coldly as Grimmjow growled back. He wanted to kick his ass but couldn't move. He was seriously wounded even tough Ulquiorra tried his best to heal him….

"stupid" Ulquiorra began "after all the efforts I've made to make that wound stop bleeding...stay still as I put you, that's better for your sake" he said as Grimmjow tried to get up and Ulquiorra, sighing, went down and pushed him gently against the ground as he said "don't make me repeat myself Grimmjow" he said As Grimmjow backed down with a shocked look on his face as Ulquiorra said "what!" and Grimmjow replied

"You didn't call me trash..." he said surprised...as Ulquiorra simply said "mph" and got back to bed.

"Damn...its cold in here" Grimmjow trembled on the ground as Ulquiorra slept...

"Damn" replied Grimmjow as a voice well-known spoke "come here" in his melancholic way.

Grimmjow turned to see Ulquiorra looking down at him and simply said "no, thanks" as Ulquiorra said "don't make me repeat myself" and with that Grimmjow stood up but was brought to his knees groaning in pain, he simply crawled under the covers next to Ulquiorra.

"Damn...why am I shaking again damnit? It's not cold here" he said low but Ulquiorra heard that...

"simply because you're hurt..sexta" he said looking at Grimmjow that shook even harder, and Ulquiorra noticed that and said "come closer!" he said coldly as always making Grimmjow blush furiously and turn away; suddenly Grimmjow felt a hand on his shoulder and was literally tossed over Ulquiorra that said "do I have always to use force with you?". As Grimmjow held eyes closed trying not to scream from the pain, he held his breath in embarrassment since he was literally lying on Ulquiorra's chest with his head.

When Grimmjow tiredly re-opened his eyes he looked up seeing Ulquiorra... As he realized he was onto Ulquiorra's chest he tried to pull away but didn't make it since an arm of Ulquiorra was preventing him from getting away and he growled again, but this time from pain.

"w-what the hell...are...you...doing?" he asked trough pain and tiredness as Ulquiorra said "giving you a little bit of temperature since you are cold... anyway... How did you do that?" he said calmly and in that stoic tone of his

"Done….what?" he replied weakly due to embarrassment and pain as Ulquiorra spoke "stopped my attack?" he said looking at him seriously.

"I-I simply used my reiatsu on yours but….but I'm not used to it so this is the result….." he said looking up at him "you know….you're strong….next time I wanna both of us at full strength so that I can beat you" Grimmjow painfully said as Ulquiorra said "yeah…like you could"

"I can…." Said Grimmjow…. (Silence) "Are you a little warmer than before Sexta?" Ulquiorra said, also seeing Grimmjow didn't react to the "Sexta" word…obliviously because he was too tired right now…

as Grimmjow nodded looking down again and resting completely his head onto Ulquiorra's chest, he looked at that hated number "4" that was still on his chest...he then let out a small laugh and simply laid there non-moving as Ulquiorra spoke "since you lost..." he said as Grimmjow painfully tried to look up meeting Ulquiorra's gaze "if you tell anyone this you'll be dead" his voice low and threatening but that did not reach Grimmjow as simply said "of course I wont" as he led back a little more comfortable passing out from exhaustion and Ulquiorra right after him...


	4. preparations

CHARAPTER 4: PREPARETIONS

Urahara had told the 4 arrancars to meet at 11.00 a.m. in the meeting room.

There were everybody apart 2 well-known Espada

"For me, they killed each other in that room" said Heyena a little worried for Grimmjow tough...

"It's all Ichigo's fault!" said Halibel as ichigo replied "why should it be mine? I didn't do anything this time!" he said in an innocent look...

"Yeah, you said to Ulquiorra to use his 2nd release if he needed to and I bet this is that result" said again Halibel a little more angered than before...

"I didn't think he'd use it for real...he's not that serious" he stopped "is he?" he said a little concerned now.

Halibel blew up "UPON YOU... ULQUIORRA IS NOT SERIOUS? HAVE YOU EVER SEEN HIM LAUGH?" She screamed as a well-known voice spoke

"Who's not serious?" asked Ulquiorra from the corner of the room...

"Ulquiorra! Where's Grimmjow?" Heyena said looking at him as he answered "Grimmjow?" he questioned as she nodded in response...

"WHERE IS HE?" she demanded now walking forward to Ulquiorra who simply said "he's not here".

"We see that too smartass!" she blew "where is he?" she repeated a little calmer than before...

"I'm here" Grimmjow said stepping inside the room holding onto his head as halibel asked "what the hell did he do to you?" she said as Grimmjow replied without even thinking

"We fought!" he said closing his eyes

"and who won?" said ichigo stepping forward as Grimmjow stared at him and suddenly said "him" and at that ichigo didn't believe at his ears.

Had Grimmjow just admitted, someone had defeated him?

"y-you're saying...he defeated you?" ichigo repeated not believing his ears

"I said yes!" he replied a little more annoyed than before "now, Urahara-guy...will you tell us why we're here?" concluded Grimmjow as ichigo stood there in silence still in shock.

"Yeah...you know any of us has a kind of combat? I mean, for example Ichigo is power type now while when he releases his bankai become speed type...you get me?" he said as they all nodded so he continued "there are six types: speed, power, reiatsu, abilities, technique, heal types" he said "all of you can be more than one but my intention is to bring you all to have a great level at all the types since the Shinoashi's place is a kind of Las Noches that has rooms coordinated per type...I mean... a Shinoashi can have a weak force but have Ichigo's speed...you got me? So...we gotta form groups to train that have each a different type of fighting combat..." he said stopping and turning to everybody "so, let's see..." he said thinking

"Mr. Chad, ishida, orihime, ichigo and rukia form the first group while Mr. Ulquiorra-sama, Grimmjow-sama, and Halibell Sama will be the other..." said finishing as someone was left out

"Me?" said Renji that stood in a corner...

"Yeah well...you...I need you to go with Heyena and Yoruichi in soul society to inform all the captains and the Capitan-commander of all this ok?" said Urahara

Renji was about to protest but Yoruichi grabbed him and soon they disappeared into the air heading for Soul Society.

"I'll give you all 10 minutes to prepare then we start!" Urahara said as he left and all nodded


	5. age and stuff?

CHARAPTER 5: AGE AND STUFF?

"Humm..." began Orihime walking to Ulquiorra who immediately recognized her, saying "what?"

"I always have wondered" she began as he turned "how old are you all?" she said completely red from embarrassment as Ulquiorra stared at her in a blank mode while ichigo was kinda interested in this

"You mean our literal age or our physical age?" Ulquiorra replied as Orihime said "like us...I mean I'm actually 15 while rukia is over 100 yrs old but she looks like 15"

"Ok, so our physical age compared to human age..." he said as she nodded. The 4 arrancar began to count on something; dividing for this, plus that, minus this...wait...this was actually a headache.

Suddenly Ulquiorra said "29" as Ichigo said "really? Wow...you look rather younger..." as Ulquiorra simply closed his eyes and waited for the others to reply;

"29"...that was Halibell who stood behind Grimmjow...seated on a table as Ichigo said "yeah...you look around that age but I guess you're older than Ulquiorra right?" as she said "yes, a bit";

"I think I'm 18 in your age" said Heyena as Ichigo's eyes widened "you actually look 16 and you're 18? Wow" he said as she blushed a bit while Grimmjow growled as to say "stay away from my sister you creep!"

"And you...Grimmjow?" said Rukia from the corner as he replied "23" he said in a proud manner as Ichigo suddenly replied "the youngest among the three known? You look older you know?" he said a little disappointed

"Yup, that's the reason why Ulquiorra was the 4th espada and I was the 6th...because he got the rank earlier than me..." he said as Ulquiorra simply said "trash!" and turned away as Grimmjow growled.

Wow so remember this well guys:

TIA HALIBELL – FORMER 3RD ESPADA AND NOW 4TH ESPADA – 29 YEARS OLD

She actually cares a lot for the other three Espadas especially for Heyena

ULQUIORRA SHIFFER – FORMER 4TH BUT CURRENT 1ST ESPADA – 29 YEARS OLD

He is emotionless but cares a lot for Grimmjow and the others

HEYENA JEAGUERJAQUEZ – FORMER 3RD ESPADA – 18 YEARS OLD

She cares a lot for all three of them

GRIMMJOW JEAGUERJAQUEZ- FORMER 6TH BUT CURRENT 2ND ESPADA – 23 YEARS OLD

He cares a lot for her sister and Ulquiorra but Halibell too


	6. a hollow in soul society?

CHARAPTER 6: A HOLLOW IN SOUL SOCIETY?

Heyena, Yoruichi and a protesting Renji passed the Garganta easily and headed for the 1st squadron quarters. All the captains and shinigami had been informed of the arrival of those three by Urahara Kisuke.

"That's Yoruichi Shihoin and that's the vice-Capitan Abarai Renji" said Ukitake as he saw them arrive "and that must be the hollow" he said a little lower to Kyoraku who was next to him.

All the members of the 13 squads were there looking at the young-arrancar-female who stepped closely nervously looking around as she met the gaze of the commander-Capitan Yamamoto Genryusai and she stopped trembling a little.

Yoruichi noticed

"Don't worry" she said "he'll do anything to you..." she said approaching her "calm down..." she finished as she nodded and said "hello..." as everybody bowed a little before the commander-Capitan spoke

"So you're the arrancar right?" he said to the girl who corrected "Espada" she said as were heard gasps from behind and a stare from everybody "current tercera Espada...sir." she finished bowing to him.

"Tercera Espada?" he asked "that means there are other Espadas?" he questioned as she got up "correct sir" she said as the other's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ok, since you're here tell me" the Capitan said as she said "allow me..." she said.

As she said what Urahara explained to the others all the 13 squads knew there was no time to waste and some of the presents got away to initiate the preparations. There were remaining the Capitan of the 2nd squad Soi fon with his vice-Capitan, Ukitake, shunsui and well...a certain genius-freak who was staring at her saying things like "I'm gonna examine you" and guess what? That was Mayuri Kurotsuki with his vice-Capitan beside him.

Suddenly a voice called from behind "so you're strong right?" she turned to face zaraki kempachi as she said "yes" coldly, almost as much as Ulquiorra's tone.

As he said "let's test it..." with a defying tone as Soi Fong interrupted "she's coming with us Zaraki" she said as he simply grunted and got away...

"Follow me please" said Ukitake at the un-easy Espada who walked right beside him and Kyoraku. Ukitake was at ease but Kyoraku wasn't as Yamamoto interrupted

"if I'm going to let you here you've got to tell me something Espada" he said as they all three stopped and looked back at him "tell me everything about all of the Espada and yourself right now!" he demanded as she stepped forward and began.

"Ok" she said as all the other shinigami were listening "my name is **Heyena****Jeaguerjaquez** and I am the current **tercera****Espada** as I said before, my aspect of death is actually **Gelosy.**The name of my zanpakuto is "Dark wind" and responds to the say "spread". I have an only release.

"And the others" he said as she said "they..."

ESPADA 0: his name is **Diablo****Sangre** and his aspect of death is **fear**. The name of his zanpakuto is **Demonio** and he got a only release that responds to **"****bleed****Demonio****"****;**

ESPADA 1: his name is **Ulquiorra****Shiffer** and his aspect of death is **nihilism.** The name of his zanpakuto is **Murcielago** and he has two releases that respond to the say **"****enclose****" **for the first and **"****true****despair****"** for the second.

ESPADA 2: his name is **Grimmjow****Jeaguerjaquez** and his aspect of death is **Destruction.** The name of his Zanpakuto is **Panthera** and he has two releases that respond to the say **"****grind**" the first and **"****wipe****out****"** for the second.

ESPADA 3: is me

ESPADA 4: **halibel****Tia** that you know already

ESPADA 5: his name is **Kantù****Tamersa** and his aspect of death is **Authority.**The name of his zanpakuto is **Kenzunò.**He has an only release that responds to the say "**play**".

ESPADA 6: her name is **Kiarla****Treca**and her aspect of death is **Anxiety.**The name of her zanpakuto is **Sarija.**The has one release that responds to the say "**Get****up****"**.

ESPADA 7: his name is **Sago****Oscuro**and his aspect of death is **Silence.** The name of his zanpakuto is "**Tomari****"****.**He has two releases that responds to the say "**Erase****"** the first and "**Deepen****"** the second.

ESPADA 8: her name is **Zarijia****Adotta**and her aspect of death is "**Perseverance****"**. The name of her Zanpakuto is **Speech.**She has one releasethat responds to the say "**Answer****"****.**

ESPADA 9: his name is **Ayebo****Adotta**and his aspect of death is "**defiance****"****.**The name of his zanpakuto is "**Winner****" **and he has a release that responds to the say "**Shake****"****.**

"and that's all for now" She said as Yamamoto nodded and said "alright then….you'll stay under the care of Urahara Kisuke but if you try to hide or escape we'll kill you" he finished in a frightening tone as she replied "same here…" a little more angered as she left with yoruichi behind her as she sighed and Yamamoto watched carefully as Heyena re-opened the Garganta. Curses from the mouth of Mayuri-Capitan were eared as Yamamoto gave him a killing-look.


	7. training and Diablo appearance

CHARAPTER 7: TRAINING AND DIABLO APPEARANCE.

"Shit" Grimmjow said as Ulquiorra sighed and Urahara asked "something's wrong?" he said to the un-easy Espada that replied "nothing….I only hope, that old-ugly-shinigami-guy didn't kill Heyena" he finished a little annoyed.

"you care about her now?" said Halibell as Grimmjow scoffed and said "not a chance….I am just worried about losing an Espada in a moment like this…" he denied as Ulquiorra noticed "trash" he said "you're having human feelings" he spatted as Grimmjow growled

"It is you who not have feelings creep" he said brutally to Ulquiorra, and Ichigo mentally thought "damn…not again"

"Trash"

"Icy bastard"

"Stupid"

"Emo-spada"

"Cretin"

"Insolent-"Grimmjow was cut off by a Blast from someone behind their view as Halibell spoke "D-DIABLO!" she said "finally you're here".

He gave Ulquiorra a death-glare as he simply bowed down and said "my apologies, Master" as they all blinked "master?"

"Damn it" and that was Grimmjow that was emerged from the wall he had been thrown at "why always me?" he spatted as Diablo simply said "that's because you would never understand your mistakes while Ulquiorra did and apologized" he finished looking at Grimmjow who simply said "whatever"….

"Now" Urahara said "there will be 5 rooms ahead of you for each team. You got simply to arrive to the end alive if you can….be careful every room will have a fighting-type skill…here it comes the difficult part. Every one of you got a skill that master better and one that master worse. If you enter in a room with your opposite skill (worse) you'll find difficulty to pass…and here's the problem…..you got to help each other in order to survive. After every two rooms there will be a special room where you can rest up and be prepared 'cause you will not be alone in there." He finished as they all were serious…

"Not alone huh?" said Grimmjow as they all listened "well then, we're hollows here and some Vasto Lorde too…so we are used to fight in order to survive" he finished as Ulquiorra mentally slapped him.

"Yes, I'm aware Grimmjow but this survival will be extremely difficult for all of you….believe me isn't it true Diablo?" Urahara finished smiling as all turned to Diablo as to say "you knew?" as he replied "yes, it is true….I had problems myself to survive that" he said as Ulquiorra blinked and said "really master?" he said a little surprised as Diablo nodded and said "yes, otherwise, why didn't I brought the other Espada here too? Because they would never make it while you maybe will" he finished as Grimmjow turned a little nervous

"Maybe?"

he repeated as Diablo turned to him and said "yes Grimmjow, maybe…" he finished "I'm a little un-sure on Halibell but I think she'll be alright since got experience on her part and as for you Grimmjow…..focus and don't ever lose your attention there understood?" he said as Grimmjow nodded but someone else had another opinion about it

"He will surely get killed then" some stoic-Espada said as Grimmjow turned furious "he let down twice his guard before" Ulquiorra said in a superior manner as Grimmjow fought the urge to kill him dead in an instant.

"You did too Ulquiorra" said Grimmjow in a calm voice and that was strange.

"Ok then….let's go?" said Ichigo interrupting as they all turned to him in agreement as they headed at the entrance.

"Ok…me and the others will await you at the exit ok?" Urahara said as he flew in the air over all the rooms that he prepared as the others divided in the two galleries that headed at the entrance of the training-ground.


	8. let the training began

CHARAPTER 8: LET THE TRAINING BEGAN! (ESPADA SIDE-FIRST ROOM)

"What the hell is this?" Grimmjow muttered looking at the front door with said "speed" on it as Ulquiorra came behind looking at that too as Halibell spoke

"I think that "speed" on it means that this room will be for speed type" she said as Grimmjow said grin-wide "that means the opposite of reiatsu" he said grinning at Ulquiorra who was Reiatsu-type as Ulquiorra looked at him and simply said "trash!" as Grimmjow simply looked away ignoring him as they all entered the door with the guards up for any treat.

"then what?" said Grimmjow as they entered as Ulquiorra spoke "maybe you should go on since you're speed type" he said calmly as Grimmjow replied "ok then...let's see" he said flying up as he said "HOLY SHIT!" he shouted as they all said "what's wrong Grimmjow?" as he simply said "get up here" as they all went there and were a little shocked.

There was a long-very long-the longest they've ever seen road ahead of them with something shining blue on the ground that was actually glowing...and a blue line just in front of them on the ground.

There was something on the wall that said "when you combine speed with strength is gonna go all better...but do not forget don't leave anyone behind otherwise the end will come...when you cross the blue line a countdown will start and if you all don't get there within the time you'll not be able to go on"

"Ok...then" Grimmjow started "we've got to got there before the countdown reaches his limit..." he finished as Ulquiorra spoke "you're smarter than I thought" he said as Grimmjow fumed...

While they were arguing Halibell said "hey look at this"

they turned around to see that line on the ground "this must be the line that was talking about" she said as they all nodded "but...combine speed with strength?" she questioned looking at them as Ulquiorra replied "maybe it means you and Trash-spada must combine your powers" he said calmly as Grimmjow simply growled at him and Halibell sighed frustrated.

"But...what are these things on the ground? Flames or what?" Grimmjow said looking at the shining sort-of flames on the ground...

Ulquiorra stepped closer and said "i'll go see" as he stepped forward but was stopped from Grimmjow who said "stupid! If you cross that line then we're all toast!" he said to Ulquiorra that simply said "ok...then what you're suggesting?" he asked as Grimmjow began toughing.

Suddenly a sort of Cero passed trough Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and was literally sucked by those sorts of flames...as Halibell, who fired the cero, said "I get it" she said as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow turned to her

"that are REIATSU'S SEALER" she said..."this things suck up all the reiatsu of whoever walks over them...and the more you have the more they get!" she finished as Grimmjow spoke "that's why this chamber is the opposite of reiatsu...but even I, who am, speed type if pass trough that will have my reiatsu sucked away." He finished as Halibell replied "you see Grimmjow when this kinda flames began yellow it's all over and they cannot suck up anything else but for get them to be filled we need a lot of reiatsu" she finished.

"I'm the one who has more reiatsu and after me you Halibell" Ulquiorra said "i'll go first".

"ok...so here's the plan: Ulquiorra goes, uses all his reiatsu to fill that kinda-flames, then Halibell goes while I with my amazing speed, take Ulquiorra that will be worn-out and finish 'till that finish line am I right?" said Grimmjow as Halibell spoke "apart the amazing speed thing-you're right" she finished grinning while Grimmjow simply growled again a little louder than before.

All was ready, the three Espada positioned themselves as Ulquiorra at full speed entered making the countdown start as Grimmjow had eyes widen at the sight "only 5 minutes?" he said shocked as Halibell said "remember what Diablo said, don't lose your concentration Grimmjow" she said as he nodded and returned serious.

After 1 minute almost all the flames were yellow apart a few one as Halibell said "I go...you follow" as Grimmjow nodded and followed her.

"D-Damn it" said Ulquiorra as his legs couldn't hold on anymore...he was struggling to stand as Halibell and Grimmjow were reaching him.

"I think Ulquiorra used all his reiatsu for real" said Halibell as Grimmjow surprised said "are you serious?" he finished as she nervously nodded.

(2 minutes remaining)

Ulquiorra passed out as he collapsed on the ground

"U-Ulquiorra!" screamed Halibell "damnit! If he remains there those flames are gonna take his soul too" she finished as a gasp could be heard from Grimmjow who immediately used Sonido to reach Ulquiorra and take him out from the grasp of those damn flames"

"Grimmjow we don't have time" said Halibell as she began to breath heavily "try to reach that in time.." she said pointing to a button on the wall "that should stop the count down! Hurry!" she said as Grimmjow and a blacked-out Ulquiorra Sonidoed to that button.

(30 seconds remaining)

Grimmjow saw that the time was finishing as he said to himself "I guess I got to use it!" he said as he said "FINAL SONIDO" he said and suddenly Halibell lost sight of him

"What the he-"she was cut off feeling an arm grabbing her and heading her to the finish line at full speed

"this is way too quick for Sonido" she thought in her mind with eyes closed as suddenly felt herself be released from that grasp...as she opened her eyes...she was over the finish line with Grimmjow painting really heavily from the effort and an unconscious Ulquiorra on his shoulders.

Actually Halibell couldn't believe it...Grimmjow had used the final Sonido...the ultimate Sonido that neither Diablo knew how to use...

"Incredible Grimmjow" she said as Grimmjow turned "t-thank you" he panted out "g-gotta reg-regain my b-breath!" he said smiling as she said "ok" and they walked around for the next room.

The second room they walked was actually "strength-type" and this was good since if it was "reiatsu-type" they couldn't proceed right now with Ulquiorra out...

The second was passed faster that the first since Halibell used all her strength into a direct punch into the room causing the wall to crush and Grimmjow to stare amazed as he said "amazing...former tercera" he said with a grin as she replied "stupid" in a joking way.

They all stepped into the third room that as we know was a recovery room with 2 beds...

"2 BEDS?" Grimmjow said as Halibell chuckled "when I grab that Hat-shinigami i'll punch 4 holes in him" he finished as Halibell simply laughed...she laughed

"Now, since when she didn't laugh" she thought. Things were starting to get better...she was actually enjoying this even with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra together.

She would have never expected Grimmjow to care so much for Ulquiorra (well-must remind you, he carried him on his shoulders for more than two rooms here =)

"She snapped out from his thoughts as Grimmjow said

"Hey!" he stopped "hey Ulquiorra c'mon wake up" he said as Ulquiorra didn't respond "damn...will you wake up or not? The next room is yours almost for sure!" he said

Nothing

"Damn you" he finished as Halibell said "I think he needs a little of time before waking up" she finished as Grimmjow placed Ulquiorra on one of the two beds sighing as he did.

"Damn he was heavy" Grimmjow said relaxing on the edge of the same bed looking at him "wow" he said as Halibell asked "what?"

"well he kinda looks a little less annoying when sleeps" he said a little embarrassed as Halibell said "well, don't tell it to him" she said chuckling as she headed to the other bed as Grimmjow said "nononono! You stay here with Ulquiorra!" he said firmly as she laughed and said "not a chance! I'm staying in my own bed...I'm a girl you know? I need a lot of comfort!" she teased as Grimmjow said "not fair!" he whined "if this-this emo-freak wakes up...he'll kill me in the sleep" he finished as she laughed "then don't sleep" she said laying down as Grimmjow growled and made a defeated sigh as laid beside Ulquiorra glancing from time to time and then drifting off.

"Oh...that hurt" said Ulquiorra...he tried to move but his body just wouldn't follow his orders as he simply stood still...

suddenly he felt something warm near his chest...he turned to see Grimmjow sleeping on his side...he actually looked really calm for a change and Ulquiorra sure wasn't gonna wake him up to ruin the silence but he was not that lucky in these days.

Grimmjow stirred a little and opened his eyes slowly but as he saw Ulquiorra awake and staring right at him he went bolt up-right but falling again on the bed from the pain he was in.

"damn" he said "using the Final Sonido has its defects" he finished rubbing his muscles as Ulquiorra said "Final Sonido?" he said as Grimmjow turned with a grin on his face and said "yeah...the move I used while you were dreaming Cuatro" he teased but Ulquiorra ignored it and they fell into a pleasurable silence.

Grimmjow tried to stay away as possible as he could from Ulquiorra who noticed and said "I'm not gonna bite Sexta" he said looking away as the Sexta noticed one thing: Ulquiorra didn't move neither from an inch

"Ulquiorra..." he started "can-can you move?" he asked calmly as Ulquiorra snapped "why should you care trash?" he tried to make him angry but Grimmjow didn't boil up but moved closer to Ulquiorra as the fourth said "what are you doing?" he said a little confused as Grimmjow said "just giving you a little of warmth..." he said "you're trembling Ulquiorra" he said

"I'm not!" he said firmly "and besides why should you care?" he said trying to break the contact "you did it for me before remember?" he said smiling as Ulquiorra stood there in silence and looked away while Grimmjow smiled at him keeping him close as shortly after he felt Ulquiorra relax at his touch as Grimmjow smiled again and Ulquiorra simply said "trash" with what seemed like a grin or something.


	9. ending of the training

CHARAPTER 9- ENDING OF THE TRAINING (3RD AND 4TH ROOM)

"Oh well great!" said Halibell as the others entered

"What?" asked Grimmjow as Halibell simply pointed at the door… (TECHNIQUE)….that was the opposite of strength and Halibell was strength type….

"Ok so I guess…the last chamber is Reiatsu-type and will be my opposite" said Grimmjow a little disappointed.

They all entered as Ulquiorra stood forward and said "I'll take care of this" as he went forward without waiting for the others ok…..after all it was a task given to all of them and they should have done this together.

"Wait a seco-" Grimmjow started but was cut off by a hand on his shoulders that was from Halibell that shook her head "leave him" she said but as Grimmjow was gonna retort "he feels guilty for what has happened in that room" she finished as Grimmjow looked surprised.

Halibell was referring to the first room for sure as Grimmjow snapped "he is an idiot"he started" how he can feel guilty?" he said mad as Halibell gave him a look of surprise as he continued "that room was his opposite! It's natural for him to have fallen" he said a little annoyed

"actually" she started "I think he feels ashamed…he is the 1st Espada after all and being saved by the 2nd and the 4th for him is a wound in his pride" she finished as Grimmjow simply made a "mph" sound

"I didn't think he had emotions too" he said with a grin on his face and Halibell smiling too said "that's not true…even tough he doesn't show it….I mean" she stopped looking at Grimmjow "you know better than anybody…am I right?" she finished now her smile was huge enough to make Grimmjow blush a bit and say "we should go" he said in a embarrassed manner as Halibell grinned even more and followed him.

Ulquiorra was fighting some Arrancars that had a technique level almost as good as Grimmjow's and that's saying something since Grimmjow's techniques are great compared to other beings….even Ichigo was worse than him…**now** that is….

"This is not going anywhere" Halibell said as watched Ulquiorra end some arrancars.

"This is a labyrinth" Grimmjow stated as he watched the place…..

The room was a huge room with a lot of holes and gargantas on the ceiling and everywhere around where came out Arrancars of middle strength…not enough to bring the Espadas down but enough to not leave them pass.

At the end of the room there was a huge wall that headed to the other room and Grimmjow had a very bad idea and tried to smash it down only to fall back against the ground speechless

"That thing is thought" he said as Halibell came from behind

"let me try" she said hitting the wall resulting in nothing more than a "thud" without even a cracking sound as she realized the wall was just as she met it.

"Impossible" she said looking at the wall as more arrancars came in their way fighting them.

"This is pointless" said Grimmjow punching an Arrancar in the face as he did turning to Ulquiorra he said

"Don't you think we should try to use that move combining your Lanza with my Spiritual power?" maybe will bring it down….huh? Ulquiorra?" he said as Ulquiorra turned and said "I'll endle this myself….stay ou-"he didn't finish as an Arrancar punched him down with a fantastic move if I can say that.

"Do you think the same Ex-Cuatro?" Grimmjow grinned as Ulquiorra regained his composure.

"Ok….but if you fail…you know you'll die" he said coldly as Halibell listened carefully as Grimmjow went suddenly serious as he responded "yes I know…I'll not fail" he finished looking back at Halibell

"while I use that move with Ulquiorra, you stay near the wall and when the Lanza hits, punch the wall at full force" he said "maybe it will go down like this" he finished looking happy.

"More arrancars are arriving….we better hurry" said Ulquiorra distancing himself from Grimmjow who stepped back too from the pressure he knew Ulquiorra was gonna emanating.

"Resurrection…" Ulquiorra said "Segunda etapa" as he released and everything went dark-green and black around them as he said "Lanza Del Relampago" launching the Lanza at Grimmjow who concentrated all his reiatsu in his left arm.

Halibell was speechless….she never saw something like that….not speaking of Ulquiorra's second release…

"You can't get it Grimmjow" Halibell said panicking as Ulquiorra launched the Lanza...

She tried to reach for Grimmjow but Ulquiorra stopped her

"he did it already before" he said to her but she was really concerned

"ULQUIORRA! YOU'RE CRAZY" she screamed at him "he can't get it…that reiatsu is near Diablo's damnit!" she finished as Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow and said "if you don't believe me then watch!" he said coldly,

Grimmjow grabbed it…stumbling a little behind at the sudden force…..as he stopped he was painting badly…

"d-damn…." He began "this thing is hard too control!" he said struggling to maintain hold of that huge spiritual power….

"go" said Ulquiorra at Halibell pointing to the wall as she nodded and headed there at Sonido speed as Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's spiritual power decrease fast as he said "launch it back Grimmjow before you die" he said with something that resembled a grin on his face as Grimmjow tried to growl only to result in chocking himself….

He focused on the wall and launched it against it….it hit

Differently from the first time this time Grimmjow hit the target….the last time he aimed at Ulquiorra simply not hitting him but this time he made it…even tough he used more spiritual pressure instead…in fact he felt his knees gave in as he fell to the ground not reaching it…..something, or better say someone, got him before he could reach the cold white ground and that someone was Ulquiorra who stared at Halibell who broke the wall with a punch of an impossible strength.

"can you stand, trash?" Ulquiorra said focusing back to Grimmjow who simply stared back, a little disappointed from the word "TRASH" again…but he nodded as he said

"yeah, I think so" as he stood up…."but I used all of my spirit power anyway" he stated as Ulquiorra simply nodded and Halibell arrived massaging her hand as the hit she gave had been really powerful.

"we made it" she said looking at Grimmjow "are you alright?" and he simply nodded

"even tough I got no spiritual power now" he said a little stressed as Halibell spoke "yeah…neither I do have a lot of it anymore" she said looking at the now broken wall as she turned "shall we go?" she asked as Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow did too, only a bit nervous as Halibell noticed

"something's wrong?" she said

"no, nothing it's just….the next room is my opposite and I'm not really at the best right now" he said a little proud-broken as Ulquiorra spoke "are you afraid of losing trash?" he said in his stoic tone as Grimmjow growled and shook his head moving forward to the next room….

The 4th room, as suspected, brought the word "REIATSU" on it as Grimmjow sighed and said "since you're reiatsu-type is your turn to go ahead" he said to Ulquiorra who nodded and stood forward but something interrupt them as they walked in the room.

?: "my….my… 4 hours actually…..great timing but a little early….am I right?"

That voice was already been recognized by all three arrancars as Grimmjow chuckled and spoke

"no wonder this is reiatsu-type chamber" he said low as Halibell said "shut it and pay attention otherwise you wanna die" she said at Grimmjow who growled back at her focusing on that someone who spoke.

There….in the middle of the room stood Diablo Sangre….the 0 Espada….the strongest of them…

"why are you here?" asked Ulquiorra as Diablo spoke "wanted to make sure you three arrived here togheter" he said but that was not it

"and?" Grimmjow asked

"and I'm here to fight you all into a death fight…" he said as they all, apart Ulquiorra were as scared as hell

"I've heard wrong right?" Grimmjow asked a little scared (actually terrified) as Diablo smiled and said "no….i'm serious" he finished as Grimmjow stood there mouth open as to say "we're all screwed".

"but there was supposed to be another room and then one for rest" said Halibell in a confused question as Diablo said "we lied" he finished.

"not fair" said Grimmjow as he pouted "we're all worn out….at least if I knew this I would have not used that move with Ulquiorra….now I'm pratically dead-tired damnit" he said as Ulquiorra earned him a look that could have actually killed him.

"stupid!" Halibell said "you told him your weak point…now he knows what to do" she said mad at Grimmjow who simply said "uh-oh" As he looked back at Diablo who now was serious…and then smiled.

"and now" he said getting the others attention "you're gonna die for your mistake" he said as he disappeared only to re-appear behind Grimmjow who had only the time to realize that as Diablo took out his sword and slashed it across Grimmjow that simply was thrown far away on the ground grunting in pain

"whoa…you're still alive?" said Diablo as he Sonidoed to Grimmjow who had menaged to get up,even tough he was barely standing, as Ulquiorra deflected the sword of Diablo that was inches from Grimmjow's throat….if Ulquiorra was just a second later….Grimmjow wouldn't have been there anymore.

Diablo stumbled back from the force produced from Ulquiorra as Halibell made his way to Grimmjow seeing how was he…

"is he gonna make it?" Ulquiorra asked…his eyes never leaving Diablo's even for a second as Halibell said "yes, I think so…it's not that bad" she said taking a look at the gash on Grimmjow's back as he grunted getting up.

"don't get up trash" said Ulquiorra

"DON'T GET UP MY ASS" he screamed as pain shut trough his body "you'll need me if you want to defeat this…..THIS!" he said not wanting to worse his situation further…

"like you'll defeat me…" stated Diablo slamming into Ulquiorra as they all disappeared with Sonido and re-appeared in the opposite side of the room

"I'll show you" Diablo began "what I mean when I say Real spiritual pressure" he said as they all tensed at his words

" bleed Demonio" he said as he resurrected emanating a unbearable spiritual pressure.

"ugh!"

Halibell fell to the ground, she passed out hardly breathing as Diablo unleashed his spiritual pressure over them…

Grimmjow, that was beside Ulquiorra, fell to his knees gasping for air as well as he fought to maintain consciousness.

"D-damn.." Grimmjow breathed "Hal-halibell" he said

Nothing

"c'mon….answer damnit" he said as Diablo smirked and said "how can you think a 4th Espada can stand my power if even you, now current 2nd are almost collapsing" he started as Grimmjow looked at him trough pain and tiredness "she's gonna die if she remains there too long" he said now serious as Grimmjow uttered a gasp..

Ulquiorra was the only one standing even tough he was finding it very difficult to maintain his composure…

Grimmjow grabbed Halibell and brought her away for the fighting ground as Ulquiorra began to fight Diablo in his second released state as he knew, with him, his normal form was futile to keep…

"let this be clear" Diablo said "if you hold back I'll kill you no matter what" he said serious at Ulquiorra who retorted "same here" as he slashed in Diablo who reported only a cut in his stomach as he said "you've improved again…I'm impressed" he said looking at Ulquiorra who simply said "only cause I did a scratch to you? Don't joke with me" he said firing a cero oscuras in Diablo's way as he stopped it and retorted with the same Cero…only a little stronger that Ulquiorra's..

It hit

Ulquiorra now had a deep slash onto his abdomen and stomach as he fought to stand and fight again.

Grimmjow noticed this was going bad and decided to step in….although the suffocating spiritual pressure in the air Grimmjow fought well against Diablo as he poked Ulquiorra and said

"time for that…again" he said smiling tiredly as Ulquiorra said "you're going to kill yourself trash" he said as Grimmjow said "try me" he smiled and Ulquiorra nodded as he went on the ground preparing for THAT move.

Suddenly Diablo appeared in front of him but was stopped by Halibell

"you are in the way" he said punching her down as he regained his focus on the other two Espada as he saw Ulquiorra with a sort of green javelin in his both hands that held a spiritual power at his level.

"bring it" he thought preparing for the coming of that thing but Ulquiorra didn't aimed at him but at Grimmjow who prepared his remaining spiritual power to grab that thing…

Diablo smirked and said "you decided to kill one-other?" he stated "well….less work for me" he said aiming for Ulquiorra who simply said "stay away from me….i don't want to be near you when he'll get you" he said looking behind Diablo as he turned he saw Grimmjow had caught the javelin and thrown it back him at full force as it hit him launching him against the ground as both…Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fell to the ground unconscious as Diablo stood up badly-shapen and said "wow" he stated "what a move of you two" he said looking at them "I guess I underestimated you" he finished looking at himself

"they defeated you?" a voice called as Diablo turned there was Urahara Kisuke with Yoruichi at his side with Heyena in the back that hurried to Halibell first and then to the others worried like hell as Diablo relaxed her saying that they were only exhausted….


	10. Recovering

**CHARAPTER 10 – RECOVERING**

"!" Ulquiorra woke up in pain…his head throbbing like hell as he slowly opened his eyes seeing a dark figure at his side looking at him….his sight was blurry but he slowly and weakly said "ghh….D-Diablo?" he said looking at him as he remembered "sorry master, I let you down" he said in his stoic voice apologizing as he retorted "you let me down?" he said surprised "you actually surprised me" he said "you and Grimmjow" he said turning his gaze to Grimmjow who was in the bed next to Ulquiorra's, only that he was still unconscious.

"we did?" Ulquiorra asked to anybody "but you defeated us" Ulquiorra stated as Diablo shook his head

"you were already dead tired from the beginning but…I'm interested in that move you two used…what was it?" he asked curious

"don't know" Ulquiorra began "Grimmjow told me he uses his spiritual pressure over mine in that case" he finished as Diablo nodded "amazing…maybe I could help you performing that move since I'm the 0 Espada,,,you'd like my help?" he asked at Ulquiorra

"I don't think you got time to waste with us, master" Ulquiorra spatted, his eyes closed

?: "you know…not everybody thinks we are trash….unlike you do"

At that, Ulquiorra turned seeing Grimmjow had woken up…with all his hairs messed up looking dizzy and confused.

"hello Sexta" he stated his gaze always at him as Grimmjow simply glared at him and then to Diablo's growling

"you really wanted us dead that time did you?" he stated angrily as Diablo retorted

"no…I simply wanted you to be serious and help each other but my real goal was making you and Ulquiorra team up…" he started as they both, even Ulquiorra were surprised at that "and Halibell very well knew it" he finished

"say, what?" said Grimmjow confused as his anger transformed in fury

"then why'd you tried to kill her?" he asked in a dangerous low tone as Diablo stated "to try you" as Grimmjow simply laid back non-moving

"whatever" he said relaxing a bit

"you heard the conversation with Primiera here right? Then it's ok to you?" he asked as Grimmjow re-opened his eyes

"yes…hoping not to die" he stated looking at Ulquiorra as Diablo asked "why'd you say that? You stopped it before" Diablo said as Grimmjow tensed up saying "well…..actually his spiritual pressure is unbearable…..it's worse than Aizen himself now…so….well" he tried making up words that wouldn't come right now as he took the blankets and covered himself with them as to hide.

Diablo reached over as Ulquiorra stood there in silence surprised tough.

"scared?" Diablo asked

Usually the proud Sexta Espada would have bolted up saying things like no, never, who do think you're talking to, etc….but this time…..

"yes" he answered

"what?" said Ulquiorra now surprised for real…..he heard what he heard right?

Grimmjow was scared and everyone could see that….the training that Diablo would have ever do with them now….would have been worse that this one…and if Grimmjow did get out from this hardly alive…to that….he could have….

"shit" he thought, he didn't even want to think about it….

"calm down" Diablo stated "it's not like I'm gonna kill you or something" he said

"yes I know but…." He stated

"don't worry you'll make it….but for now it's better of you rest a little bit more you know?" Diablo said as Grimmjow simply nodded and closed his eyes.

When Ulquiorra was sure Grimmjow wasn't awake

"I don't get it" he said to Diablo

"you see….he is…..well….he feels like he's a burden since he's weaker than us….in fact Grimmjow is not old enough to endure all this…even with Aizen….he acted like that simply 'cause he is young…and in fact your Primiera Espada as well as the second one were actually older than him as well as the 3rd, 4th and 5th himself….he's just young Ulquiorra…..that's all…." He concluded looking to Ulquiorra who understood

"he feels too much for an arrancar!" he stated coldly

"yeah but that's him! If he wasn't like this you would have been killed when he found you in heuco mundo dying by the hands of Kurosaki you know…." He finished as Ulquiorra got up leaving…

?" you think they'll get along?" and that was Halibell

"I think Ulquiorra consider Grimmjow as a little brother, otherwise he wouldn't have blocked my attack before" he said "he cares for him…and a lot I think….Ulquiorra is not emotionless at all…and Grimmjow knows it" Diablo finished leaving as well.

"one more thing Diablo" Halibell said as Diablo turned to her

"Grimmjow used the Ultimate Sonido before…" she said as Diablo assumed a look that was a mix of shock and confusion.

He turned away and nodded as he exited the door leaving a last glance at Grimmjow who was asleep.


	11. Shinigami and Espada vs Shinoashi

CHARAPTER 11 – SHINIGAMI AND ESPADA VS SHINOASHI

"ok guys…."stated Urahara "the shinoashi are on the move and they're coming here to kill us…we are about to face them!" he finished serious as they all nodded and prepared themselves for the attack.

"uh-oh where are those three?" said Ichigo looking for Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Halibell who were missing.

"not good" said Heyena "I sense their reiatsu but…..something is approaching them…it's…it's the 10th Shinoashi!" he said in shock as they all blinked "and he's not alone" she continued

"I sense the spiritual pressure of other two high-level ones approaching them" finished Heyena

?: "while we are for you"

They all, looked up to see 10 Shinoashi, who appeared in front of them.

?: "hi there….i'm the 25th Shinoashi who's name is Tsubarachi" he said with an evil grin

"he has a blue-hand tattooed on his leg" ichigo said

"then that's mine" Heyena said with a grin

"and who are you?" asked Tsubarachi as saw her approaching

"tercera Espada, Heyena Jeaguerjaquez!" she said as she attacked him

"an Espada eh?" he said interested.

MEANWHILE:-

"they're coming" Diablo said as he sensed the Shinoashi approach

"time for killing finally" Grimmjow said as Ulquiorra sighed and Halibell gave him a punch in the face.

Soon, 4 Shinoashi appeared in front of them

?: my, my…four Espadas? We hit the jackpot" someone said as he got out from the shadows.

?: "this are the ones that were on Aizen-sama's side? Pathetic…..no wonder they lost….they are so weak" another stated

?: "shut up you two!. Don't underestimate your enemies" one other said

"damn right!" and that was Grimmjow who took their attention on him.

?: you must be Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez right?" he asked as Grimmjow nodded once

?: "Aizen's right when he said this was a hot-head" the second said as Grimmjow held back a growl

?: "well if you are Grimmjow them I'm your opponent" said the first Shinoashi who had a blue hand tattoo on his left arm with the number 6 on it.

"Sexta Shonoashi eh?" Grimmjow said as he replied "and you sexta Espada" as Grimmjow ginned

"indeed" he finished

"well then….i shall introduce ourselves then…. I'm the 6th Shinoashi as I already told you, he is the 4th and that one is the 3rd" the first one said.

"ok then…" and that was Diablo "bring it on!" he said as they rushed to their enemies for strike them.

"damn they are strong" said Ichigo while he blocked an attack from the 25th Shinoashi

"done here…..you alright Yoruichi?" said Urahara who simply killed two Shinoashi in one blow

(he's stronger than before) Ichigo thought as watched Urahara end another two Shinoashi with the help of Yoruichi of course.

"wow" and that was orihime who watched Heyena fight for the first time….

"she is stronger than Halibell and even than Ulquiorra!" she stated as Ichigo retorted "she is stronger than the past-halibell and Ulquiorra" he said with a smirk that made Orihime blush a little

"you're right" she said as Heyena punched the 25th in the stomach so hard that he broke two walls ending on the cold ground panting.

While Heyena was approaching him, he stood up again.

"well then….we shall retreat at once" the 25th said as the others (who number were from 50 to 60 ca.) nodded and created a garganta to Hueco Mundo

"where do you think you're going?" said Heyena following them as a hand prevented her from doing so…

"let them" and that was Urahara. She tried to pretest but meanwhile the garganta closed as she gave up at the idea

"why did you make me stop?" she asked

"'cause who knows what's out there?" he said looking at the sky as they all relaxed…their fight was over…..

(For now that is)

MEANWHILE AGAIN -

"Is this all you can do?" and that was Grimmjow who stood still facing the Shinoashi n°6 on the ground…

"you..you should have been lesser strong that I am….i am at your level" he said painting while bleeding everywhere.

"I am no longer espada n°6 you know? You mistook your opponent…." Grimmjow said grinning elevating The 6th from the ground..

"but-but Aizen said-" he was cut off by a punch in the nose from Grimmjow

"fuck Aizen!" he said "we grew in strength you idiot!" he started "I am the 2nd Espada right now if you wanna know" he finished opening his hand in front of him…

"what…what are going to do to me now?" he asked…he was so serious and he hadn't fear in his eyes as Grimmjow simply said the word.

"Cero!" and killed the shinoashi right in his spot making a (ch!") sound…

Diablo, Ulquiorra and Halibell had finished facing the others as Grimmjow simply said

"how the hell did Aizen told them what rank we were?" he started "he's sealed away right?" he asked as Diablo looked down

"right?" repeated Grimmjow a little more nervous tough as Diablo responded "yes he is but…." He started

"Grimmjow, Aizen have-"

-MEANWHILE AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIN-

"we should reach the others….i think they'd stop fighting" Ichigo stated as Renji interrupted

"hope they killed that damn espadas" he said low but loud enough to be heard by Ichigo who gave him a killing look while Heyena gave him a kick as strong as hell that made him fall backwards.

"why you—" he began but was cut off by some one else's punch behind him.

?: you shouldn't behave like this Abarai" some one wery-well known spoke

"Capitan?" Renji asked dumbfounded as he nodded

"HOLY SHIT! TELL ME YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS" those words were heard from the mouth of no other than Grimmjow…..

Ichigo groaned and made to reach over with the others and Byakuya on their heels.

"what's wrong?" asked Ichigo who had just arrived

"HE SAID THAT AIZEN DID-" he was cut off by Ulquiorra who punched Grimmjow in his stomach making him fall behind as he said "nothing" and Ichigo blinked.

"Aizen?" Uryu asked "he has been sealed away" he said a little panicked.

"indeed" Diablo said "but…when he was in hueco mundo, he created a Shinoashi like him…physically, mentally and unfortunately even in power is the same…and now with the hatred from him for Soul society and for us I'm sure he's even stronger" he finished

"oh great!" Ichigo said slapping his face

"that's why they withdrew" Urahara said "he's controlling them" he finished as they all looked at him.

"as he did with us" Ulquiorra finished holding a struggling Grimmjow who said things like (I'm goona kill you, icy bastard and maniac).


	12. Aizen!

CHARAPTER 12: AIZEN!

"so now what?" asked Renji a little annoyed patting his shoulders as he got up.

"now we wait" said Urahara

"where is Ulquiorra?" asked Heyena curious tough

"oh him...he's gone seeing if there are other Garganta open aroud here" Urahara responded as she nodded and turned talking with rukia and the others explaining better the situation.

-MEANWHILE-

Ulquiorra sighed and flew in the sky searching for other Garganta but there weren't any.

He continued to watch as he found one and stepped closer to see if it was just a hoolow or something else.

Suddenly, an immense reiatsu filled the air as Ulquiorra began breathing heavily and then fell on his knees gasping for hair and with a look of surprise...

(who is it?) he tried to get up but some one was in front of him;

as he got up his head he found no other than himself staring at him

"What?" asked Ulquiorra not believing it

"what?" he began "i'm one of Aizen's shinoashi" he finished as he got his sword out striking Ulquiorra who raised o his feet and avoiding the first strike but the second got him...he was not so badly hurt but still...he had a great slash in his right arm as blood poured down the wound.

"i don't have a name...just the number 1" he said as he removed a part of his cloth to reveal a blue-hand tatoo with the number 1 on it.

"so you're the first...as well as i am" Ulquiorra said with a grin and the other stood still

"you look like me" Ulquiorra said as he got up "except you have red eyes instead of green" he finished as the other nodded

"and now...you're coming with me" he finished heading for Ulquiorra who just stood still.

-MEANWHILE-

"Man...what the hell is he doing out there for so long..." stated Grimmjow who began nervously walk back and forth ignoring Renji's glares at him.

"worried?" asked Ichigo with an evil grin

"NO!" Grimmjow screamed "WTH IS THAT GRIN OF YOURS?" he said angrily at ichigo who smiled even harder.

"you think we didn't notice?" said Ichigo trough cbared teeth as Urahara interrupted

"Grimmjow-san" he started getting the other's attention "could you please go see where Ulquiorra-san is?" he asaked as Grimmjow looked up at Diablo that nodded to him and he then looked back at Urahara "ok...i'll go" he said a little blushed from earlier for the conversation with ichigo.

"Where the hell are you Ulquiorra? Oh...that's his reiatsu but..." he thought "who's is this one...it's almost as strong as him...gotta hurry" he thought flying faster.

When he arrived he saw Ulquiorra on his knees with the arm wounded and thought "shit" and hurried to him.

"ULQUIORRA!" he shouted as Ulquiorra turned "don't come here Grimmjow!" he said worried enough to make Grimmjow stop in his track looking at his opponent.

"you got a twin Ulquiorra?" he asked grinning

"don't joke he's as strong as i am...almost" he finished as the other said "almost? You're the one on the ground you know?" he stated looking back at Grimmjow.

"So...this is the Sexta Espada right?" he asked "EX" Grimmjow corrected looking at the other Ulquiorra.

"Ex?" he asked

"I'm Segunda now Emo-head" he finished unsheating Pantera and sonidoing in front of Ulquiorra.

"what do think you're doing, Sexta?" Asked Ulquiorra

"beating him" he finished as he slashed on the Primiera Shinoashi but he stopped Grimmjow's atack with one hand only...Grimmjow withdraw behind to laugh almost hysterically...

"You really are a copy of Ulquiorra...calm, pale, emo-head and absolutely irrtating" he finished as he got slapped by Ulquiorra that, in the mentime, had gotten up.

"oh what a mouth of yours" the Shinoashi said "it's true that you're a hot-head" he finished

"who said that?" Grimmjow asked a little more serious than before

"Aizen-sama did" he stated as Grimmjow's grin returned "you're definitely Ulquiorra!" he said "that means...that if you are...i'll got to use all my powers if i wanna get you!" he finished disappearing and re-appearing in the sky getting the two's attention

"whipe out" he began as wind formed around him transforming him in his first resurrection form "pantera!" he finished as now..all the sky was dark and Ulquiorra was impressed tough...he never saw the second resurrected form of Grimmjow.

"now...i'm coming at you" Grimmjow stated as the other watched seriously at him waiting as he said

"True despair" making Ulquiorra blink in surprise...he could use his resurrection? But that wasn't a hollow!

"Segunda etapa" he finished reaching his second resurrection as well looking at an astonished Grimmjow..

"ok" Grimmjow began "now...we'll see if i can beat Ulquiorra" he stated and lunged at him.

The fight went on, and both of them were full of cuts and gashed everywhere but Grimmjow was losing as suddenly, the shinoashi disappeared and re-appeared in front of Grimmjow punching him in the stomach and pulling him up by the collare of his kanama...he was actually gasping...

"mph!" he said "you over there...take your friend here...i think he wants to rest a bit" he ginned as Ulquiorra growled trying to reach Grimmjow but stopped right in his trucks.

"if you try to make another step I'll kill him!" he said raising a finger to Grimmjow's throat as Ulquiorra realized "Cero" he thought and stopped.

"now as I said…you two come with me" he finished…

"I swear" began Ulquiorra "if I have think I'm gonna walk beside you like a pet….you're really mistaking" he finished putting his hands in his pockets as the other stared…

"there's no need to use force" he said "we'll go trough this" he said indicating a SUPERIOR GARGANTA.

"what's that?" Grimmjow menaged to ask still in the other's grasp

"that's a superior type of Garganta…when you enter, you sit down and the Garganta begins moving bringing you to our place in a bit of time….but at least I'll not fall in the grasp of the other friends of yours" he finished turning back on Ulquiorra.

"so now" he started "walk!" he stated at Ulquiorra who just got up and began walking with the 1st Shinoashi behind him with Grimmjow, yet, in his grasp actually struggling to breathe.

When they entered that Garganta and sit down, the 1st S. threw a punch in Grimmjow's stomach knocking him out.

He then threw him in Ulquiorra's direction, that was still emotionless looking at the unconscious Espada next to him.

"won't you help him?" the Shinoashi asked

"why should I care about that trash?" he retorted a little irritated (I can't show feelings right now)

"I see" was the only reply he got from the 1st Shinoashi.

After about a hour they arrived at the place…revealing a white-grey castle that resembled Las Noches.

"welcome to our world….this is the world of emptiness" he revealed as he lifted Grimmjow over his shoulder.

?: "welcome back, Primiera!"

That voice, Ulquiorra knew it very well…it was simply

"Aizen" he said in a low tone as Grimmjow awoke

"Aizen where?" He looked around and when he got a sight of the brown-haired man

"HOLY SHIT! AIZEN!" Grimmjow said getting Aizen's attention as he was tossed against the ground by the 1st.

Grimmjow simply watched as Aizen began walking towards him with his peace-looking face…

Ulquiorra instinctively Sonidoed in front of Grimmjow making Aizen stop in his tracks…with a confused expression…

Ulquiorra raised a hand in a protective manner as to say "I won't let you touch him!".

"you said you didn't care about that trash already" the 1st said smirking

"in fact…I don't" Ulquiorra said ….his eyes never leaved Aizen who stood still.

"and so, why do you protect him?" the 1st asked.

"….." Ulquiorra gave him a blank face to respond, that face was usually used to show non-caring and defiance to those who spoke…..Grimmjow knew that face well…when they were in Hueco Mundo his relation with Ulquiorra was like that….he would have boiled up, trying to pick a fight with him or at least making him mad and that face was his response….always….

(shit…that infuriated me) he thought as the memories came back

"no answer?" and that was Aizen "well then, you're coming with me!" he said using a serious tone.

"you'll have to kill me if you want him to go along with you even further" Ulquiorra said as he took Murcielago in his hands in a threatening way.

"yeah and me too" said Grimmjow rising up as nothing happened….he was not gasping and not even twitching..

"what?" began the 1st "are you still able to get up? I thought I beated you pretty bad actually" he finished as Grimmjow laughed

"you were expecting me to go out with such a move?" he began "you are definitely NOT Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow finished as Ulquiorra turned and gave a glance to him before turning again to Aizen.

"I said you come with me and if you don't I'll force you" Aizen said raising his sword in a threatening way too.

"Sexta…." Ulquiorra began

"yeah,yeah I know I got to use the Final Sonido right?" he said turning to Ulquiorra who nodded to him.

"the Final Sonido? Now I really have to get you to follow me" Aizen said as the 1st Shinoashi took a fighting stance.

"not happening" Grimmjow said grabbing Ulquiorra's hand

"FINAL SONIDO!" Grimmjow said as he began running at full speed…

(such speed) Ulquiorra thought as Grimmjow smiled when Ulquiorra closed his eyes from the overcome of hair on his face.

Ulquiorra then noticed Aizen approaching and created a Garganta back to the human world that he closed immediately after they were in preventing from letting Aizen follow them..

"so-so he's really a Shinoashi then" Grimmjow stated trough pants and coughs as Ulquiorra nodded

"you're really able to use that move" Ulquiorra noticed making Grimmjow's anger surge

"you though I was lying?" he said in anger as Ulquiorra said "no…I'm actually surprised….i'm the Cuatro Espada and can't use it and you are the Sexta and can…strange" he finished

"that's why I told you, rank means nothing!" he said in proud manner as to say (I could beat you).

"mph" was Ulquiorra's reply to that...

"we should head back then" Grimmjow stated as Ulquiorra nodded heading for Kurosaki's house...


	13. Espada loss

CHARAPTER 13 – ESPADA LOSS

"where the hell were you two?" and that was Heyena with Halibell and Orihime close behind followed by the others.

Heyena looked angered but her look changed suddenly seeing Grimmjow was painting heavily and Ulquiorra was not that well eather.

"what happend?" and that was Ichigo as Heyena approached nodding to him.

"we went to the world of emptiness" Ulquiorra said in a low tone

"what's that?" and that was ichigo who came closer as Ulquiorra explained to them...

"oh.." started Uryu "i understand now...that Aizen-Shinoashi is the 0 shinoashi right?" he asked to everybody

"i suppose" said sighing Ulquiorra as Diablo approached "how was he?" he asked to Ulquiorra

"he's stronger than us both, master" Ulquiorra retorted bowing a bit to him.

Diablo nodded

"fine then" and that was Urahara "we'd better-" he was cut off by an opening of a garganta.

"well, well so there you are!" and that was the 0 shinashi named as Aizen with the 1st behind him.

"Aizen!" said Ulquiorra in a low tone as Diablo posed himself in front of them in a protective manner.

"oh...and that must be Diablo sangre...i'm impressed" 0 Aizen stated

"me ether to see you around...again...you're watching us don't you Sosuke Aizen!" he said smirking to the 0 who made a look of surprise.

"how'd you know about my secret?" he asked curious

"i'm not the 0 espada for nothing" he said grinning as Azien arrived on the ground making the earth shake at his arrival.

All of them were actually paralized from such reiatsu

"no way" Ichigo started "you fought with that one before...how the hell did you do that?" finished Ichigo looking at Grimmjow

"with our hands" grinned Grimmjow "it's no time for joking smart-ass" Ichigo said angered as the ex-sexta growled under his breath.

"fine then i've seen enough" stated Aizen "open the garganta we're going back!" said to the 1st that accomplied...

"mmh, you're new...i don't know you..." Aizen said with a smile to Heyena on her side "tercera Espada are you? WELL THEN LET'S TEST IT!" he finished as he re-appeared in front of Heyena holding his sword...

she didn't even time to react as Aizen slashed her across the body hitting her in a death slash as she suddenly began falling to earth.

"G-Grimm...jow...gomenasai.(sorry)" he said hitting the ground lifeless as Grimmjow just couldn't take it anymore and that was, what Aizen had in mind...

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Grimmjow in his second resurrection enraged by the death of his comrade...

his sword was stopped by Aizen who punched him in the stomach making him fly behind in the sky at full speed.

"Grimmjow!" Diablo said "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT AIZEN!" said Diablo as he slashed the 1st Shinoashi killing him on istant while Azien headed back laughing to The world of emptiness.

Grimmjow continued flying backwards with his eyes shut not able to stop and in a terrible pain...damn...he was already dead-tired from the beginning...he felt himself stop and looking up he saw Ulquiorra in his second resurrection had caught him...

Ulquiorra led Grimmjow on the ground

"what do you think you were doing Sext-" he was cut off as the sexta espada crushed himself to him in a death-embarace (if that embaraced wasn't Ulquiorra of course).

"get off!" Ulquiorra demanded but Grimmjow didn't move tightening his grip on him when Ulquiorra noticed some tears and sobs coming from the lower arrancar...

the sexta Espada tried to stay calm

"i know you don't understand feelings...b-but please...don't move!" he said trough sobs of any kind as Ulquiorra patted him on his shoulder

"who said i don't understand?" he said in his ear "i do well Grimmjow" he finished holding Grimmjow in with his arms...as he sobbed even harder than before

Ulquiorra made shushing noises such as "calm down...shhhh and relax" but nothing worked...apparentely Grimmjow cared a lot for Heyena...even tough he was an arrancar...

"Grimmjow" he started as Grimmjow lifted his head a bit "calm down now...we should head back or they'll worry" he said in his stioc tone as Grimmjow nodded and went away with Ulquiorra behind.

When they arrived Diablo was near Heyena's body examining her for any sign of life...that...there wasn't

"i'm sorry Grimmjow" he began "she's no more" he finished looking at Grimmjow who nodded and went away in his own not bothering to look to anyone...not even at Diablo.


	14. Reiz Santenkissun

CHARAPTER 14: REIZ-SATENKISSUN

Ichigo wanted to comfort Grimmjow but Diablo stopped him on his tracks

"leave him alone" said Diablo as Ichigo nodded and just looked at the sexta sadly…

"ummh…0 Espada-san" a voice called from behind as Diablo turned to the source….it was Orihime

"maybe I can help you…I…learned a technique that can revive a person…" Orihime began as more gasps were heard from everywhere "but I need a lot of reiatsu for doing it…so if you help me maybe…I'll be able to bring her back to life" Orihime said as Diablo nodded but Uryu cut in

"that's a very dangerous move Inoue-san…are you sure you want to use it?" Uryu said as Orihime nodded and turned to Diablo

"yes, indeed…if I use that, my reiatsu isn't sufficient for bring back someone so powerfull…I need someone with a lot of reiatsu for do that" Orihime stated as Ulquiorra stepped closer

"I can do that if you want" Ulquiorra said as Orihime turned to him and nodded

"just tell me what to do" Ulquiorra coldly said as Orihime gulped and explained to him and he nodded again kneeling down to Heyena's body…

Orihime placed her hands on his own as a little yellow glow began forming around them…

"ok then, now focus your reiatsu in your hands and I'll do the rest" Orihime said as Ulquiorra nodded to her and began focusing his energy in his hands…

Orihime began letting flowing Ulquiorra's energy into Heyena's body as she said the name of the move she was using

"REIZ-santenkissun" Orihime said as Ulquiorra started to get tired and Orihime held his hands tight looking at him as to say (don't give up…I'm almost done)

When she finished she began breathing heavily like Ulquiorra did too…immediately Uryu, Rukia and Ichigo went over to her to support her while Diablo went to help Ulquiorra, that meanwhile had passed out from exhaustion…

He went to control if Heyena was alive and she was breathing and suddenly woke up, startling everyone in the process, saying things like: Aizen!, I kill you, damn scum and other things typical of a Jeaguerjaquez….

"hey wait-I'm alive?" she asked as they all nodded in frustration and she turned to Diablo in confusion as he noticed

"you were revived" Diablo started "by that human-girl" he said pointing to a tired up Orihime as she struggled to get up "and Ulquiorra's help too" she said tiredly as he nodded in response.

The little hollow began going closer to Orihime as she was inches apart from the other girl

"thank you" she said as Orihime scratched the back of her head nervous as Ichigo snapped in

"you should go to someone there that took your death a little bad I guess" Ichigo said pointing at Grimmjow who was seated in a corner with his head in his hand…and she grinned a bit as she had a joke in mind…

She walked quietly to Grimmjow who didn't feel her presence and stood still thinking at nothing.

"hey there?" she started "I'm alive" she finished as Grimmjow laughed a bit to himself not bothering to turning to her.

"sure you are" he began without thinking as she chuckled a bit….after several seconds he understood something and turned frenetically to see Heyena, arms crossed with a wide grin plastred on her face.

"you are-" Grimmjow said pointing at her in a confused question as she remained silent letting him realize the event…

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?" Grimmjow snapped, now fully alert of the situation as she laughed a little harder

"thanks to that girl…..and Ulquiorra I'm alive again" she said as Grimmjow turned to Orihime astonished…and then his sight became one of anger

"don't ever do that again" he said in a low tone as she chuckled again "yes, big brother" she said as he scoffed a bit…

When Ichigo and the others went closer they joined the team

"well then" Urahara said "tomorrow we are going to Soul Society to train with them since we know the next step for Aizen is Soul Society" he finished as the others nodded…


	15. Soul Society

CHARAPTER 15: SOUL SOCIETY

"this is not going to happen!" Yamamoto said as hanataro shuddered at his tone…

"I'm not letting 10 espada and fraccion into Soul Society! Never!" Yamamoto replied to Urahara who stood in the door frame as Yoruichi sighed looking to Byakuya from time to time with a defying look…

"I can't believe we're helping enemies" Byakuya said as Heyena growled impatient….

"ok so what should we do?" Grimmjow butted in making Yamamoto turn to him silently

"we'll not bother you…for sure…control us!" Heyena said making Grimmjow boil up

"what?" he said to Heyena who sighed with a annoyed look on her face " we're not animals ya know?" he reminded her with a low tone

"you're worse than animals!" and that was Renji who earned a death glare from Heyena and a low growl from Grimmjow...who remained still waiting for the "boss's" answer (indeed...the boss was Yamamoto tough)...

"fine, you can stay here for the time being, only under our supervision that is" Yamamoto finished as the capitans nodded...

"so we began the training?" Grimmjow said beginning to feel impatient

"yes we will" finished the capitan commander making a sign to Kyoraky and Ukitake that trew out a paper with something written on it.

"ok then...capitans and hollows may we have your attention?" Ukitake said as Kyoraky cleared his throat a bit...

"so we have capitan Hitsugaya, Zaraki, ukitake, me, Komamura, Unohana,Soi fon, kuchiki as shinigami plus Kurosaki ichigo, renji abarai and Rukia kuchiki" Kyoraku started as someone from the corner made a strange sound earning the other's attention

"and me?" asked no other than Kurotsuchi mayuri as Kyoraku sighed and looked at him with a too calm look

"it is better you stay out of this" he stated as the other protested but was interrupted from a glare by Yamamoto himself who sushed him as Kyoraky continued

"while we have 10 espadas so i guess...a shinigami and a hollow and two shinigami and one espada for the highest levels...is it ok to you?" asked Kyoraky at them...

Ulquiorra covered Grimmjow's mouth with his hand preventing him from saying stupid things as he replied "of course"...

"ok then" Kyoraky said "let enter the other espadas in the room" he finished as the other six espada entered the room...

"ok so we'll do like this" Ukitake finished earning all's attention

(Soi Fon with Zarijia adotta)

(Unohana and Hanataro with Heyena jeaguerjaquez)

(Hytsugaya and matsumoto with Halibell Tia)

"sorry to interupt you" said Hytsugaya "i think i'll do fine by myself with her" he finished earning a grunt from Matsumoto as Ukitake nodded

"ok then..."

(Hytsugaya with Halibell Tia)

(Zaraki with Sago Oscuro and )

(Ukitake and me with Ulquiorra Shiffer)

(Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki with Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez)

(kuchiki and Komamura with Diablo Sangre)

(Renji abarai with Ayebo adotta)

(Kiarla treca witll be also with Soi fon)

(Matsumoto rangiku, Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira izuru with Kantù Tamersa)

"can you handle it?" he asked to them who nodded in response...

"well then...go to your own departments and we began" they finished as they all moved...all apart Grimmjow who stood still, mouth opened and with a look of disappointment, anger and annoyance all together as Ichigo spoke...

"hey...you come or what?" he said as the arrancar stiffened

"the hell? Not with you again" Grimmjow finished rolling his eyes as Ichigo groaned...this was gonna be a long day...


	16. Cute!

CHARAPTER 16: CUTE?

Grimmjow: two beds again?...i seriously hate sleeping!

Ichigo: oh please stop complaining and sleep damnit!

Grimmjow: i speak when i want!

Ichigo: (groan)

Me: it is one of the morning SHUT THE F&%& UP BOTH OF YOU

They both: (tremble) yes ma'am

Me: (dead tired and angered!) grrrrr that's better (evil grin) for your sake

They both: GULP!

"two beds again? I seriously hate sleeping!" Grimmjow pouted...as luck could not miss he was with Ichigo...that damn Shinigami that almost killed him for good

"quit complaining! It's a miracle Yamamoto didn't kill you on spot when he saw you!" Rukia said as Ichigo approached...

"i'm surpirsed to say it...but i'm with Grimmjow on this! Two beds what the hell? One of us is supposed to sleep on the ground?" Ichigo came in as Grimmjow nodded while Rukia looked for a solution...

it was getting dark in soul society, it was almost night and they had to find a solution...

"ok then i go to sleep bye" Grimmjow said laying down as Ichigo throw him on the ground

"HEY WTH?" Grimmjow mumbled as Ichigo simply looked him

"what do you mean what the hell?" Ichigo started as the other got up "you're the one sleeping on the ground!" Ichigo finished lying on the same bed..as Grimmjow fumed

"what about that friend of yours? She's used sleeping in a closed...it woudn't be a problem for her to sleep on the ground now would it?" he explained as Rukia came from behind

"what does that mean? It's winter here and i can very well feel coldness while you're dead" Rukia stated as the arrancar growled

"I CAN FEEL COLD TOO DUMBASS!" Grimmjow screamed as Ichigo laughed

"the hell are you laughing about Shinigami?" Grimmjow asked annoyed as the teen turned to him

"ohh don't tell me little kitty can't sleep on the ground because it's cold..." Ichigo teased as Rukia grinned while Grimmjow fumed restraining himself from assaulting Ichigo...

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" He said getting on top of Ichigo nearly chocking him in the process...

"YOU'RE GONNA GO DOWN SHINIGAMI!" he stated showing Ichigo off of the bed and lying himself on it as Ichigo growled getting up doing the same to Grimmjow as rukia watched in frustration...this went on for a couple of minutes until Ichigo threw out two bracelets, that Ukitake gave him in case Grimmjow would become a problem...they were reiatsu sealers...and he put them onto Grimmjow's wrists making him helpless

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" he began recognizing the objects "THIS IS NOT FAIR!" he pouted, arms crossed onto his chest in annoyance looking at the orage-haired man...

"ok..." Ichigo began grasping Grimmjow by his wrists "you're not gonna sleep on that fricking ground" he stated throwing Grimmjow onto the left side of the bed and tieing his arms onto the upper-part of the bed to keep him restrained "you will sleep on this part of the bed" he finished laying down on the other side...

"HOW-WHAT-HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP LIKE THIS!" Grimmjow asked frustrated-he was not all so wrong since he got his arms tied to the bed so it was not a relaxed position at all...

"then don't sleep" Ichigo said as Grimmjow sighed frustrated trying to find a relaxed postion...that he never found but somehow he menaged to sleep...

-MEANWHILE-

"so...you're name's Ulquiorra?" Ukitake started trying to start a conversation but Shuunsui knew better...he eared something about Ulquiorra from the substitute Shinigami and he said that, Ulquiorra, compared to the other Espadas, was another thing...ratherly stronger and fearsome...

"yes..." he retorted cutting the conversation right there...

"aren't you going to sleep?" Ukitake asked again as Ulquiorra relaxed a bit

"indeed..." he said as Shuunsui cut in

"is it true you have a second release?" he asked getting the other attention

"yes...why you're so interested in me?..i saw you didn't hesitated before, for getting arranged with me..." Ulquiorra said curious a little

"so you noticed..." Ukitake said scratching the back his head

"you're smart arrancar...i'm curious about your powers 'cause Ichigo told me a lot about you...he said you were the strongest espada after all and the one...much more...scaring" Shuunsui trailed off getting Ulquiorra's attention again...

"mph" was all he said befor sitting down, lying on the white wall and relaxing trying to sleep but Ukitake interrupt the pleasurable silence...again...

"ummh...you sure you don't want to sleep in the bed there?" he said pointing up

Ulquiorra looked over to him, then to the bed, "i suppose i'm fine like this" he said keeping his stoic face as always...

"ok then...if you want...you can go...it's rather softer that the wall" Ukitake said grinning a little before showing the softness of the materass to Ulquiorra who simply closed his eyes and drifted off...or it seemed like it...

Ukitake slept rather soundly while Shuunsui couldn't sleep at all for now with an arrancar in his room...(it's rather normal i say...)

-BACK AT ICHIGO-

Ichigo couldn't sleep in the bed...he was in a bed with his worst enemy, trying to sleep...he began poking the sheets in annoyance not daring to turn around to look if Grimmjow was sleeping or not...not that he cared but...he was a little scared...then he thought about the reiatsu sealers and relaxed a bit...

Speaking of devil...Ichigo heard Grimmjow turn and stiffen for the 500th time so he decided to turn around but the Arrancar was not awake...he was just wawing around trying to get to a confortable position...

Ichigo concluded that the arrancar was not a threat (for now that is) and untied Grimmjow from the bed...leaving the beacelets on the Sexta's wrists of course...(you never know) Ichigo thought turning around again as he finally slept without problems...

Morning after

"oh hello Ichigo" Matsumoto greeted from the other door as Ichigo looked at her "hello.." he said scratching the back of his head...

"where's Grimmjow?" Matsumoto asked

"he's sleeping yet" Ichigo stated but Matsumoto simply wasn't sure so they went see if he was yet on the bed or not...

Grimmjow was, though, on the bed sleeping for good in a **finally** confortable position...as Matsumoto smiled

"he looks a little less annoying when sleeps..." Matsumoto said as Ichigo blinked

"WHAT?" Ichigo asked shocked

"he's actually...well...attracting..." Matsumoto stated as Ichigo had a drop jaw indescrivable

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DRINK? WODKA?" Ichigo said

" oh c'mon i'm just saying that his body is attracting...nothing more.." Matsumoto said as Ichigo blinked again

Grimmjow moved in his sleep and turned over

"Cute!" was all Matsumoto said as Ichigo groaned and headed for the other room where Rukia was.


	17. Formation of training teams

CHARAPTER 17: FORMATION OF TRAINING TEAMS!

Grimmjow: "tournament? Finally a little of smashing…."

Ichigo: "tournament? Why?"

Byakuya: "that's for raising up our skills in order to face the enemy…kurosaki"

Ichigo: …..

Grimmjow : "you speak like Tousen ya know?"

Byakuya and Ichigo: …

"okay then" Yamamoto began "everyone here?" he asked earning a nod from the others

"alright…" he trailed off "we decided to get on a tournament between Shinigami and Espadas" he began as gasps were heard all over the place as capitans and shinigamis along with the espadas listened

"it will not be a death tournament….for both Shinigamis and arrancars but….it will be a training tournament….the first 2 days starting from today we'll all train while then we'll have 5 days to do this tournament before the final war against the Shinoashi and….Aizen!" he finished as they all nodded in agreement…but Ichigo had to interrupt

"sorry old-man….but does that mean that they are heading here?" Ichigo said earning a death glare from Renji for have called Yamamoto an old-man instead of capitan commander Yamamoto…

"yes indeed they are preparating….but they need some time so we'll prepare too" he finished again as they all waited…

"so now" he began again "we'll form 5 teams with 4 pepole each in it…of course we're not teaming up the weakest ones with the stronger ones tough…" he finished as Diablo spoke

"sorry…" he began earning the commander's attention "I don't agree with you….if we have to train it's meaningless to team up the strongest ones together and the weakest ones together…or they'll never grow" he explained as the capitans considered his options and Yamamoto spoke

"so what are you suggesting?" Yamamoto spoke to the espada

"I say…" Diablo started walking around them thinking "one weak, one strong, two middle strength should do….like this the teams will be equal" Dibalo finished but Ulquiorra wasn't with him this time

"excuse me master but if we put strong and wealk together, the strong one will never grow" he finished as Yamamoto agreed to him…

"you're right….damn….what should we do?" Diablo asked

"I think it's futile….we're all strong enough to face each other so it wouldn't be a problem to team up wouldn't it?" Ukitake explaines as Yamamoto agreed along with Diablo so the thing was finally decided….

"ok so now…it's better to team up and it's better two shinigami and two arrancars so we began teaming up together even if it will be hard…" Yamamoto finished as they all nodded and began teaming up…

After 15 minutes they were all decided…

"so the teams are" Yamamoto began

1ST ONE: Zaraki and Kuchiki with Sago Oscuro and Kantù tamersa

2ND ONE: Ukitake and Shuunsui with Zariia and Ayebo Adotta

3RD ONE: Hitsugaya and Soi Fon with Halibell and Kiarla treca

4TH ONE: Yamamoto and Unohana with Heyena and Diablo

5th ONE: Ichigo, Abarai with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow

"ok everyone?" Yamamoto asked as Heyena went a little nervous

"actually….i'm not sure I'm strong enough to stay in your tea-" she was interrupted by Diablo

"are you saying you don't trust my judgement over you?" He said serious just to make her stop as she gasped, bowed her head in a sorry manner and apologized returning in her "bright" behaviour right after that…

"so I'm struck with both Emo-head and Strawberry….god this sucks!" Grimmjow said nonchalantly as both the offended turned to him with a blank and a angered stare (of course blank one was Ulquiorra's ;)

"sorry? Repeat that if you dare!" Ichigo dared as Grimmjow's grin grew wider

"S-T-R-A-W-B-E-R-R-Y!" he spelled as the young teen boiled up unsheating Zangetsu running after a laughing Grimmjow that repeated the insult non-stop teasing the teen even more as Ulquiorra sighed and disappeared with Sonido only to reappear in front of Grimmjow throwing him on the cold ground with a punch

"OW…WTH WAS THAT FOR?" complained Grimmjow as Ulquiorra stared at him in a blank manner as always

"you insulted me too trash...know your place!" he pointed out as Grimmjow growled under his breath and Ichigo made a thanks-like sign to the Cuatro espada that he ignored of course….

"well now…this is your department of training.." Yamamoto said to the first group and then to the second and the third and the fourth and in the last the fifth…

"ok let's began" Ichigo started

"ready to get your ass kicked Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow teased

"I have to show you again that you can't defeat me?" Ulquiorra said annoyed a little

"who knows?" Grimmjow started moving his hands around in defiance "this time I'm not tired" he finished grinning in an animal manner as always tough as him and Ulquiorra disappeared preparing for battle..as did Ichigo and Renji too…


	18. Fight: Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow

CHARAPTER 18: FIGHT: ULQUIORRA VS GRIMMJOW

_the fight began again furiously as the two arrancars unleashed their powers._

"_Whoa!" Renji muttered as a cero went past him hitting the cold ground with a sick thud crushing the ground in little pieces tough!_

"'_careful you two will ya?!" Renji uttered nearly at the point of blowing up the two in sight…they've been doing like this since the beginning not noticing (or better not caring) about the presence of the other two men in the room…_

"_THIS IS ENOUGH!" Renji said angry "HOWL ZAMBIMARU!" he finished sending his sword flying towards the two Espada that were caught off guard by that attack…_

"_THE HELL?!" said Grimmjow in a angry tone as Ulquiorra simply stopped fighting looking at the scenario with his stoic look as always_

"_WHATCH YOUR CEROS YOU TWO! WE ARE HERE TO TRAIN AS WELL" Renji shouted as the other two looked at each other for a second, as the bluenette was going to say something Ulquiorra punched him making him the ground…..curses followed as Ulquiorra first looked at Grimmjow, then to the two shinigami in front of him…_

"_I guess you're right" Ulquiorra began as Renji cooled off "what do you suggest?" Ulquiorra asked surprising the two _

"_I think" Ichigo began "that, since you have a sort of experience and we one other we might work together in 2 pairs just to improve ourselves a little" Ichigo finished._

_As Ulquiorra thought someone from behind tried to hit him with a cero…..failing and that indeed was Grimmjow…but Ulquiorra appeared in front of him again_

"_WHY YOU LITTLE EMO-" Grimmjow was cut off by a Cero from Ulquiorra square in the face that sent him crushing again into another wall…..cursing was heard again…_

"_I think you're right" Ulquiorra said turning to the two shinigamis behind him "we could try" he finished looking back at Grimmjow who was up scratching his sore head from all the hits and went closer to Ulquiorra with no real intent of fight again…_

"_you cooled off?" Ulquiorra asked as the other arrancar grunted a little "oh shut up!" he finished still scratching his head in frustration…_

"_so who am I training?" Grimmjow then said interrupting the silence "I think I know" he continued giving the strawberry an evil grin that sent chills trough his spine…_

"_so I train this red-headed guy?" Ulquiorra said making Renji almost trip in his steps when he heard the awful nickname…_

"_okay then" Ichigo said " we began!" he finished as they separated and began to train each other…_

_AFTER 30 ENDLESS MINUTES_

"_woah!" Ichigo said as he evaded a Cero from Grimmjow who appeared in front of him…no time for Ichigo to react_

"_mph!" Grimmjow said sending ichigo flying, crushing into the opposite wall as Renji went past him with Ulquiorra on his heels _

"_you have to be faster than that" Ulquiorra said calmly disappearing and re-appearing in front of a surprised Renji…_

"_Wha-" he was cut off from a punch of Ulquiorra that made him crush in the same wall as Ichigo….well actually….he crushed against ichigo tough_

"_Augh!" Ichigo said at the amount of weight over himself "watch where you're going!" he finished as Renji went red with rage "you are the one crushed in the wall" Renji retorted as both of them went up…as they were fighting _

"_you two stop training now!" Grimmjow said making them both turn to him with a hurt/angered look_

"_no way! You think you're so far stronger than us do you?!" Ichigo retorted a little tired actually_

"_for once" a voice behind Grimmjow told " the sexta said the right thing" Ulquiorra finished earning both three looks to fall upon him in a surprising stare…_

"_you have used too much reiatsu and have nothing left….go rest until tomorrow and then we're continuing" he finished turning on his heels but was stopped by Grimmjow who put a hand on his shoulder stopping him…_

"_hold it!" the sexta said _

"_what?!" Ulquiorra retorted_

"_now we finish OUR battle!" the sexta finished and as Ulquiorra was going to protest "that will teach strawberry-guy and pineapple-guy a few things…don't ya think?!" he finished earning angered looks from both of the shinigamis_

"_maybe you're right" Ulquiorra said "okay then we are continuing" he said and then turned to the other two, then to a far corner and then back to the two guys_

"_you go there" he pointed "and watch….there will be safe…even if we resurrect" he finished _

_Renji was about retorting something but Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder "okay we are going" he said grabbing Renji and pulling him on the spot Ulquiorra indicated.._

"_ready?" Ulquiorra asked as Grimmjow laughed a little _

"_you even have to ask?" he finished as they both began fighting furiously again…this wasn't a help for Ichigo and Renji 'cause they couldn't see a thing…_

_Ulquiorra noticed…._

_He grabbed Grimmjow by the throat from behind and pinned him to the wall with no intention of killing and Grimmjow understood that…_

"_what!?" the sexta asked politely _

"_we have to slow down our speed!" he said earning a grunt from the sexta that applied and promised to slow down…_

"_now I see them" Ichigo said "me too" Renji said _

"_woah they're serious" Ichigo muttered as Renji laughed "not a chance they're just doing it so we can see them" he finished as Ichigo returned his look on the two espada fighting…_

"_can you see us?" Ulquiorra asked as Ichigo nodded to him_

"_well….we are at our best speed now" Grimmjow said as Ichigo and Renji gasped "your eyes are used now….shall we begin being serious Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow finished as Ulquiorra nodded and the real fight began_

_Crushing, Cursing (mostly Grimmjow), Crashing again, screaming, resurrecting_

_All of this happened in just two seconds at anybody's watch…they were now fighting for real, no friend, no holding back, just intent to kill…._

"_TAKE THIS!" the sexta said _

"_too slow" Ulquiorra retorted as the sexta grunted when he saw Ulquiorra disappearing and re-appearing in front of him trying to hit him with a Cero…Grimmjow disappeared as well using the final Sonido and launched a Cero at Ulquiorra and this went on for a couple of minutes…until Ulquiorra stopped Grimmjow (this was supposed to be a training after all)_

"_stop sexta!" he ordered with his hand_

"_what now?!" Grimmjow said stopping as Ulquiorra turned to the two seated back in the corner_

"_you saw what he did?" he asked earning a nod from the other two "good" he finished, than he turned to Grimmjow who was a little confused _

"_do it again" Ulquiorra says and Grimmjow title his head in confusion…Ulquiorra sighs_

"_I hit you with a Cero and you do the same motion you did now okay? Trying to me!" he finish as Grimmjow, still not completely understanding why, complies preparing for the Cero_

"_watch closely" the Cuatro said to the two as he fired a Cero at Grimmjow who dodged it and began doing the same motion as before and they watched…_

_Ulquiorra waited for Grimmjow to come at him and then he simply moved his leg making Grimmjow stumble forward on the ground with a grunt…Ulquiorra quickly placed himself on Grimmjow's back holding him down with his body, keeping his legs still with his own and keeping one arm of the sexta still on the gorund with his own and the other against the sexta's back pulling it with his own hand immobilizing him underneath him…_

"_augh!" Grimmjow was able to say between the motions of the Cuatro…the other two were speechless….such speed…_

"_you saw what he did wrong?" he asked and Ichigo nodded explaining as Grimmjow listened and understood…_

"_good" Ulquiorra said "now Grimmjow….free yourself!" Ulquiorra demanded in his stoic tone as Grimmjow gasped _

"_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IT? YOU'RE HOLDING ME STILL DAMNIT!" he finished _

"_that's the thing actually" Ulquiorra said twitching Grimmjow's arm behind his back even more causing the younger arrancar to scream in pain…_

"_AAAAHHHH!" he screamed at the sickening crack that was heard _

"_I said free yourself" Ulquiorra demanded as Grimmjow tried to breathe a little more calmly trying to hold the pain _

"_if you don't in ten seconds…"Ulquiorra began "__I'm killing you!"__ he finished sending Grimmjow a cold chill in his spine….he knew he wasn't kidding…he was really going to kill him….what should he do? No wait…what could he do actually?!_

"_1" Ulquiorra began counting as Grimmjow snapped back into reality_

"_oh shit!" Grimmjow said trying to free himself resulting in a more-iron grip on his arm and legs causing him even more pain…_

"_2" – "3" Ulquiorra continued squeezing Grimmjow even more causing him to have problems breathing actually….but not enough to kill him_

"_4"-"5"-"6"_

_(Okay Grimmjow think! Think! You are under Ulquiorra what can you do?) Grimmjow thought closing his eyes thinking_

"_7"_

_(I got it!) he thought as suddenly he twitched his leg so Ulquiorra directed his attention on his legs trying to hold them down-pain again of course_

"_okay now…" Grimmjow said twitching his hand in front of Ulquiorra face who turned to see a wave of red on his face_

"_cero" _

_The small word that emerged from Grimmjow sent Ulquiorra flying to the opposite wall as Grimmjow got up stretching his arm relaxing it from such a stress it passed…_

_Ulquiorra emerged from the broken-rocks disappearing once again and they resumed their fight again…._

"_now I'm not holding back anymore!" Said Grimmjow_

"_neither I am TRASH" Ulquiorra finished as the area filled with so much reiatsu, you could cut it with a knife…._

"_the real fight is about to began!" Ichigo finished_


	19. Clash! The Power Of Destruction

_**CHARAPTER 19: CLASH: THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION!**_

_They resurrected….they BOTH resurrected making the entire Soul society tremble with fear at their spiritual power…_

_They began hit each other, cutting each other up and sending each other flying in various directions…_

_Pantera-Murcielago-destruction-emptiness_

_All of this together now on the field as a loud boom was heard….Ulquiorra was in his second released state and Grimmjow as well…._

"_I'm tired of it!" Grimmjow said "one blow, one survivor" Grimmjow finished distancing himself from Ulquiorra charging up his attack for the final blow_

"_if that's what you want" Ulquiorra finished doing the same as well…_

_The room was a mess, two sides….one glowing bright blue and the other bright-green…_

_They started together in a furious run towards each other…they were inches apart now_

"_Lanza del Relampago" Ulquiorra said aiming from Grimmjow_

"_destruction de I'infinito" Grimmjow said aiming at Ulquiorra with what was his new attack and strongest one as well…_

_It was a sort of ball-red ball in his arms that was created using all his reiatsu in a single sphere of energy ready to explode….it was like being hit from a thousand of Ceros all-together…and it was amazing_

_They collided and a cloud dust elevated from the point of collision….Ichigo and Renji both flew backwards enable to remain in place from the sudden force… all soul Society felt that…and as the dust and wind stopped no one of the two could be seen yet but one thing was for sure…..they were not alright.._

_Diablo stopped training with Heyena the moment he felt that attacks colliding_

"_oh no" he began as Heyena felt that too and began feel nervous_

"_who won upon you?!" she asked a little worried tough_

"_I don't know but….i can tell they're not fine…." Diablo began as his hands clenched into fists _

"_when I get Ulquiorra….he's going to hear me!" he said a little angered and no wonder….but Heyena interrupted_

"_they did well!" she said as Diablo turned_

"_what are you saying?!" he began "are you crazy?" he finished but she looked serious _

"_no they're fighting to see which one is stronger so no wonder they went all out" she said earning a false-laugh form Diablo _

"_if so they're stupid" he began "don't they understand what would mean to lose members now?" he finished as Heyena turned to him…_

"_look" she began "they're rivals, it's no wonder" she said and cut off Diablo "what they need is experience and besides….Aizen will not be less than that" she finished as Diablo calmed down a bit_

"_I know but still…." He started "this is supposed to be a training, not a real fight" he finished looking at her "we are stopping then….i want to see if they're alive….we'll continue right after I check" he said…as she nodded_

_She understood him tough….he was worried tough since he cared for them a lot so it was rather normal…his reaction I mean…_

_Ichigo and Renji looked dumbfounded at the dust coming down and at the sight of two bodies, still standing up, close to each other and breathing heavily…_

_They were indeed Ulquiorra and Girmmjow…_

_They were both extremely tired and bleeding everywhere…._

_Ulquiorra got Grimmjow right in the abdomen with his Lanza and was wondering who the sexta was still alive…_

_Grimmjow did the same to the Cuatro surprised that he could still stand on his feet…_

_The sexta and the Cuatro were staring at each other for several seconds when Grimmjow lined over the Cuatro's shoulder _

"_it seems you really deserve being the primiera….!" he said as his legs gave in and fell down to the cold ground unconscious…_

_Ulquiorra looked down at him a few seconds before turning his heels heading out of the training ground as Ichigo and Renji went to the unconscious arrancar on the ground checking his state._

_When Ulquiorra was out of the training ground, he ran smack into Diablo who had arrived just now and looked quite angered with a mixiture of worried/angered look._

_Ulquiorra looked up at Diablo with great effort….knowing he would have been punished for all the chaos he caused…_

_But before Diablo could utter a word, Ulquiorra felt his own legs give in, in exhaustion _

_(no way….being beat by Grimmmjow…impossible) he thought falling onto Diablo's shoulders.._

_The Cero espada held him up with his arms…Ulquiorra was not unconscious but wasn't feeling well either…_

"_I'm sorry…I can't stand up master" he menaged to apologize not looking at Diablo of course but at the ground in apology…_

"_don't apologize….just regain your strength" he finished as he held Ulquiorra up_

"_where's Grimmjow?" Diablo asked fearing the most_

"_he's alive yet master…but I don't know how he is….i think he's still on the training ground" he finished as Diablo nodded and a gasp could be heard from behind them…_

_Indeed was Heyena…_

"_ULQUIORRA!" WHAT HAPPENED?!" she screamed scared of seeing Ulquiorra in such a pain….it never happened before…_

"_nothing" said Diablo " don't worry….can you get him on the bed in the recovery-room the shinigamis have prepared us? I'm going to Grimmjow's place okay?" he finished and she nodded a little worried for Grimmjow of course _

_Ichigo and Renji, meanwhile, tried to wake the unconscious arrancar up but it was no use…_

"_c'mon Grimmjow wake up!" Ichigo said shaking him a little "hey, dude! C'mon if you die the old-fart will kill us both….non speaking of your devilish one" ichigo finished as Renji started to laugh only to stop suddenly at the saw of the one mentioned from Ichigo seconds ago and was no one other than Diablo that had hands crossed and an evil smile on his face looking right at Renji as he gulped…_

_(he heard) Renji thought looking at the Espada with a shock-like look on his face as he poked Ichigo on the shoulder_

"_what?" the shinigami asked not bothering to look around_

"_H-He heard you!" Renji said back as Ichigo finally turned to see Diablo looking right at him with what seemed like a very pissed-off Aura surrounding him in anger but that slowly melted away as Diablo saw his fellow espada on the ground un-moving…_

_He used Sonido to reach Grimmjow startling the other two_

"_I'll deal with you two later" he said as his grin melted away and the two Shinigami distanced themselves from him in fear…_

_Diablo positioned a hand on Grimmjow's head as he began focusing or so the other two thought…_

_After some seconds Grimmjow began uttering noises of discomfort as if he was in pain or something, Diablo immediately removed his hand and turned to the other two.._

"_can you get the girl that heals? He's pretty bad-shaped" Diablo said as Renji went furious_


End file.
